Changeur de formes
by odvie
Summary: Sherlock découvre un secret que John ne tenait vraiment pas à lui révéler, mais alors, vraiment pas. Rating M parce que ce n'est pas du bisounours. Et bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

**Changeur de formes**

Bonsoir. Oui, je publie une nouvelle fiction au lieu de continuer les autres, mais une amie (elle se reconnaitra sans doute) a (fortement) insisté (à ce rythme, j'appellerais ça du harcèlement mais bon...) pour qu'elle soit en ligne. Donc comme d'habitude: des idées bizarres et on se débrouille avec ! :) Allez bonne lecture!

Chapitre 1 :

John tentait de suivre Sherlock, lui-même à la poursuite d'un criminel dans les rues de Londres. Franchement poursuivre un criminel en voiture alors qu'ils étaient à pied, il n'y avait rarement d'idées plus stupides. Mais bon, il en avait l'habitude, et les idées de son colocataire étaient plutôt brillantes, farfelues certes, mais brillantes.

Des tiraillements se firent sentir dans ses muscles : et merde ! Il avait complètement oublié ! Il bifurqua donc dans une impasse et se laissa tomber contre le mur, se forçant à se détendre. Ne pas résister, c'était la règle primordiale dans ces moments-là. Ensuite, se concentrer pour contrôler un minimum. Et enfin, s'extirper des vêtements et s'élancer.

De l'impasse, à la place de l'homme qui y était entré, en sortit une panthère noire aux yeux sombres, silencieuse, qui disparut rapidement dans la nuit.

Sherlock allait rattraper le criminel, qui sortait précipitamment de sa voiture pour fuir ce détective qui le retrouvait presque à chaque intersection, quand il le vit se précipiter vers une ruelle dangereuse, qui menait vers l'un des vieux ports abandonnés de la capitale. S'il le perdait là-bas, tout serait à recommencer ! Déjà qu'il avait perdu John en route...

Un faible bruissement se fit entendre sur le côté alors qu'il arrivait dans les lieux désaffectés, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas : beaucoup d'animaux sauvages vivaient dans ce genre d'endroit, et ils n'étaient pas dangereux. Sauf quand un cri d'horreur se fit entendre à une cinquantaine de mètres, accompagné d'un féroce grondement.

Il se précipita et retrouva le criminel qu'il pourchassait. Ce dernier était assis, dans un état de frayeur extrême, les vêtements sales, signe qu'il avait chuté par terre et qu'il s'était traîné au sol, du sang frais sur les paumes des mains , dû à une chute en avant sur les cailloux qui se trouvaient ici et là, et enfin, face au fugitif, un animal qui n'était vraiment pas d'ici : une superbe panthère noire aux yeux sombres, grondante et dans une posture indiquant qu'elle allait bondir sur l'homme, toutes griffes sorties.

Après ce récapitulatif de la situation, le détective sût qu'il n'aurait aucun problème à maîtriser l'homme, mais par contre il manquait de données pour la bête qui tenait le criminel en respect. Soudain, elle se calma, se redressa tranquillement, jeta un bref regard à Sherlock puis s'éloigna d'un pas paisible pour disparaître dans la nuit. Ouf : il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter du fauve. Il neutralisa donc le criminel en état de choc et envoya un texto à Lestrade. Encore une affaire de bouclée !

Maintenant, il restait John à retrouver et ce serait parfait. Alors... Il l'avait perdu exactement à six rues d'ici, près d'une impasse connue des dealeurs et pas loin du pont où s'était arrêté le criminel... Of... Il n'était pas si loin que ça. Il se mit à courir comme un dératé pour le retrouver.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

De son côté, le médecin venait de finir de se rhabiller, indifférent aux sifflements déçus émis par deux prostituées qui l'avaient vu nu moins d'une minute plus tôt. Il avait réussi à reprendre son apparence normale, mais il se doutait que ça ne durerait pas longtemps : il ne pouvait jamais se contenir. C'était un besoin : il devait se transformer au moins une fois par jour. Parfois il pouvait pousser à une fois tous les deux ou trois jours, mais au delà, c'était invivable : son corps lui faisait horriblement mal et ne se calmait que quand la métamorphose opérait. Normalement, il devait garder une forme animale plusieurs heures, ce qui faisait qu'il ne se transformait que la nuit. Comme çà, il pouvait dormir et en même temps exprimer ses pouvoirs quelques heures. Sinon, il n'y avait pas de limites quand à l'utilisation de ceux-ci : passer une journée entière voire plus sous l'apparence d'un animal ne lui faisait jamais de mal, ce qui pouvait être très utile, notamment durant la guerre où il en gardait des souvenirs assez mitigés.

Un bruit de course se fit entendre et il se retourna pour voir son colocataire arriver au pas en courant vers lui, l'air un peu inquiet :

« John ! »

Oui, c'était lui...

« Sherlock. Mais, le criminel. Où est-il ? »

Il ne l'avait quand même pas traqué au milieu de ce chantier désaffecté pour rien, si ?

« Il sera entre de bonnes mains dans moins de 5 minutes. La police a déjà les preuves, il leur manquait l'homme, ils l'ont : l'enquête est bouclée. Un chinois ? »

Un chinois ? Il aurait préféré rentrer directement à l'appartement et se réfugier dans sa chambre pour la nuit. Mais bon, il pourrait se retenir une heure ou deux voire plus... Il en avait l'habitude.

« Okay. »

Le détective remarqua la mine un peu crispée de son ami mais n'en montra rien. Il le saurait bien assez vite de toute façon. Comme d'habitude.

Le repas fut plutôt silencieux, l'un cherchant par tous les moyens de retenir sa métamorphose au point d'en sentir la plus infime des modifications, l'autre qui cherchait à tout prix de savoir ce qui tracassait le médecin. Il lui semblait avoir perçu de la souffrance. Était ce son épaule ? Ou sa jambe ? Ou bien autre chose ? Un rapport avec le travail ? Avec Sarah ? Non, pas Sarah : ils s'étaient quittés il y a un peu plus d'un mois, au grand bonheur du détective. Hypothèse n°5 non valable. La douleur était psychosomatique à sa jambe et n'avait plus refait surface depuis son arrivée à Baker Street. Hypothèse n°2 rejetée donc. Son épaule alors... Il bougeait comme d'habitude donc c'était normal. Le travail... il était de repos aujourd'hui.

C'était donc autre chose... mais quoi ?

Le temps passé au restaurant chinois ne lui permit pas de trouver la réponse, alors il s'appliqua à lui poser quelque questions durant le trajet de retour en taxi jusqu'à l'appartement.

« John, tout va bien ? »

Bon sang, c'était bien une question inutile, ça... Mais au moins permettait de savoir l'état d'une personne, de montrer que l'on était là, qu'on faisait attention à elle...

« Oui, Sherlock. Tout va bien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. »

Bon, il n'en tirerait rien de plus pour le moment. Mais rien ne l'empêchait d'insister un peu :

« En es-tu certain ? Tu as l'air un peu souffrant. »

Évidemment, John n'allait pas lui répondre « Je souffre le martyr parce que je me retiens de me transformer dans ce taxi mais c'est rien j'ai l'habitude. » Alors il préféra dire :

« J'ai juste besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, c'est tout. »

Il n'était pas dupe, mais si cela pouvait lui permettre d'être au calme dans sa chambre pour la soirée, c'était parfait. Surtout avec le regard peu convaincu du détective qui savait certainement qu'il mentait.

Quelle plaie ce maudit sens de l'observation et de déduction ! Il devait déjà se gérer lui-même, alors si en plus il devait gérer Sherlock ce soir, ce ne serait pas possible. Un élancement le prit dans son dos mais il se contint. Encore quelques minutes. Juste quelques minutes... Le temps pour le taxi d'arriver devant chez eux, le temps pour lui de rentrer dans sa chambre et de tout relâcher !

Enfin, le taxi s'arrêta. Il se força à prendre de grandes respirations et se concentra du mieux qu'il pouvait pour retarder encore le moment fatidique. Il devait tenir ! Son colocataire l'observa se mouvoir avec difficultés mais ne dit rien, sachant que John ne lui dirait rien à ce propos. Pas grave, il aurait un mystère à résoudre, et en plus ce serait chez lui, à Baker Street ! Que demander de mieux ?

Mais quand il le vit se précipiter dans sa chambre et ne plus en ressortir, il finit quand même par s'inquiéter sérieusement.

« John ? »

Avait-il fait ou dit quelque chose de mal ?

De son côté, le médecin eut du mal à retenir un gémissement de douleur et s'écroula sur son lit pour se rouler en boule. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir au point d'en être insupportable. Il fallait relâcher tout, et au plus vite ! Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il retira ses vêtements et s'effondra à nouveau, tentant juste de trouver une apparence à prendre pour la nuit. Très vite, il sentit son corps de modifier et laissa échapper un râle de soulagement.

« John ! »

Sherlock avait bondi de son canapé dès qu'il avait entendu son colocataire gémir et venait d'entrer e défonçant presque la porte, se retrouvant nez à nez avec un léopard tacheté qui se mit sur ses quatre pattes, aussi surpris que lui. Le détective prit peur : que faisait ce fauve dans la chambre de son John ? Sur son lit en plus ! Et au milieu de ses vêtements !

Alors qu'il calculait mentalement la distance qui le séparait de l'arme du médecin rangée dans le tiroir du bureau (soit 2 mètres 32), le félin descendit du lit et s'avança vers lui, le fixant de ses yeux sombres. Aucune agressivité, juste... de la résignation ? L'animal s'était assis devant lui et attendait quelque chose. Sans chercher à comprendre, le brun s'accroupit pour voir ces yeux de plus près : il s'agissait du même regard que celui de John. Exactement la même couleur, la même façon de le fixer. Mais donc, était-ce vraiment John qui était assis devant lui ?

Le léopard ne bougeait pas, attendant que l'homme fasse les premiers gestes. Bon... venant de Sherlock, ce serait certainement plus long que la moyenne... Mais il ne désespérait pas : il ne s'était pas enfui en courant dès la première seconde, même s'il avait au début cherché où se trouvait son arme à feu pour tirer dessus. Peut être que son sociopathe de colocataire serait capable de le reconnaître et, même s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment, de l'accepter tel qu'il était. Après tout, vivre avec un thérianthrope n'était pas toujours aussi simple qu'avec un individu parfaitement normal. Il avait des besoins assez strictes à respecter. Surtout au niveau de l'utilisation de son don.

Ils restèrent immobile de longues minutes, chacun attendant que l'autre fasse le premier mouvement. L'humain attendait le premier signe d'attaque pour s'éloigner au plus vite et trouver un moyen de maîtriser le fauve. Le félin attendait que l'autre ne se décide afin d'agir en conséquence. Cette situation pourrait durer des heures, si l'animal n'avait pas décidé de se lever. Immédiatement, le détective bondit en arrière pour s'éloigner mais un regard triste le stoppa lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la porte.

Le léopard le fixa un instant puis lâcha un soupir de désespoir : il était comme les autres. A quoi s'était-il attendu ? Un Sherlock Holmes compréhensif qui ne le rejetterait pas pour sa différence qui dépassait de très loin les limites de la sciences ? Avec un tel esprit cartésien, ce serait impossible. Demain, il quitterait cet endroit et puis c'est tout. Jamais il ne pourrait rester avec quelqu'un qui aurait peur en le voyant. Il se détourna de son futur ex colocataire et sauta sur son lit pour s'y rouler en boule.

Dans cette position, il était beaucoup moins impressionnant : on aurait dit un énorme coussin de fourrure, tellement il s'était recroquevillé sur les couvertures. Le brun l'observa à nouveau, cherchant à comprendre le comment du pourquoi. John était rentrée dans la pièce et n'en était pas ressorti. Et pourtant, à sa place se trouvait une espèce de panthère tachetée qui ne l'avait pas attaqué quand il était rentré. Les vêtements de John étaient là, il n'y avait pas de sang, ni trace de lutte, cette bête ne l'avait donc pas dévoré. Et l'animal avait exactement les même yeux que John... Donc : ce gros félin ne pouvait être que John.

Son cerveau eut un léger bug : c'était possible çà ? Pourtant, la science ne l'avait jamais mentionné dans ses multiples revues ou sur internet. A moins que la science ne le sache pas encore... Ou alors, c'était une expérience ! Mais dans tous les cas, il se retrouvait face à quelque chose d'inconnu qu'il souhaitait comprendre. Peut être qu'il pourrait faire des expérimentations...

Hésitant tout de même face à l'inconnu, il s'approcha avec prudence puis s'assit sur le lit, attendant le premier geste agressif qui chercherait à le repousser. Mais rien ne vint, ce qui le surprit : les prédateurs n'étaient-ils pas sensés être sanguinaires et particulièrement dangereux ? Encouragé par ce manque de réaction, il tendit une main timide vers la fourrure : elle semblait épaisse et douce au toucher. Encore quelques centimètres et il y était ! Plus que 10 centimètres. 6 centimètres. 4 centimètres. 2...

Le léopard redressa la tête à ce moment-là, mais le reconnaissant, il la reposa sur ses pattes et attendit, un peu tendu, la suite des événements. Les doigts s'étaient écartés un instant, craignant pour leur intégrité physique, puis, voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger du moins pour l'instant, s'approchèrent à nouveau. Enfin, ils touchèrent l'épaisse couche de poils et plongèrent dedans : le grand Sherlock Holmes n'avait pas résisté à cette douceur et avait, sans hésiter, mis ses deux mains sur le félin pour profiter de cette toison chaude et douce.

John sursauta puis se détendit : c'était trop bon ! Les mains se perdaient dans sa fourrure, le caressaient, le massaient... Il adorait ça. Il se tourna vers le détective et frotta sa tête contre lui en ronronnant avec force. S'il pouvait continuer, ce serait parfait ! Et il continuait à passer ses mains sur son corps musclé, le regardant se tordre sous les attentions avec intérêt.

L'homme adorait toucher cet animal. Il était doux, chaud et son ronronnement était agréable. Il ne semblait pas méchant et réclamait encore des caresses, voire allait même les chercher. Etait-ce vraiment John ? Parce que si c'était vraiment lui, il n'était pas prêt de le laisser à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Il eut un léger mouvement de recul quand le léopard se leva mais prit sur lui et continua ses manipulations et se prit même un coup de langue râpeuse dans le cou, suivi de la tête du félin qui passa sous son menton. Cette séance papouille n'était certes pas très productive, mais ça lui plaisait. Par contre, il ne sût pas quoi faire quand il le vit s'installer sur ses jambes et continuer à ronronner, attendant de nouvelles caresses, à moitié endormi. Il essaya donc de s'asseoir plus confortablement sur le lit et sentit les larges pattes avant se resserrer sur lui sans lui faire de mal. Bon, bah il allait devoir passer la nuit ici...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : 

Lorsque le détective se réveilla, le soleil était en train de se lever mais le médecin était déjà parti au travail. Il se souvint des événements de la veille et sourit : il avait fait une grande découverte sur John, et il adorait cette facette. John s'était révélé adorable, caressant et cela lui avait vraiment plu. Lui qui n'aimait pas les contacts avait apprécié de toucher et de rester avec un gros chat qui aurai pu sans problème lui arracher une main avec ses crocs. Un gros chat nommé John, certes, mais un gros chat quand même.

Il se leva donc et retourna dans le salon, trouvant l'ordinateur de son colocataire posé sur la table. Il l'alluma sans hésiter et ouvrit une page de recherche « félins de grande taille ». A quelle espèce appartenait John ?

Devant toute les races de grand fauves possibles, il haussa les sourcils : jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il en existait autant. Bon... John avait des tâches. Donc le tigre était exclus, non ?

De son côté, le docteur Watson était en forme : cette nuit avait été l'une des plus agréables qu'il avait passé depuis son arrivée à Baker Street. Pas de violon, pas d'expérience loufoque, pas d'appel de Lestrade, tout avait été parfait. Sauf le fait que Sherlock l'ait découvert. C'était un secret qu'il voulait à tout prix garder. Bon sang ! Son colocataire n'avait vraiment pas besoin de le savoir : cela allait rendre sa vie encore plus compliquée ! Et il allait certainement devoir quitter Baker Sreet à cause de çà : jamais il ne supporterait de regards remplis de peur comme avaient vécus des amis à lui et camarades de front.

La plupart d'entre eux avaient fini par vivre seuls ou ensemble, se réconfortant l'un l'autre car ils avaient tous ce même point commun : ils connaissaient les secrets de la thérianthropie, ce qui leur donnait la capacité de se changer en n'importe quel animal. Ces secrets étaient des dons, mais aussi des malédictions, car ils devenaient différents de part cette capacité et ils devaient se transformer régulièrement pour ne pas que ce don ne se retourne contre eux. Les gens normaux ne supportaient pas cette différence et les rejetaient dès qu'il découvraient le pot aux roses. Ainsi, ils étaient plusieurs à s'être réfugié dans un laboratoire peu connu de Londres. John y venait régulièrement pour voir ses camarades, et ceux-ci lui demandaient toujours en riant quand allait-il les rejoindre. Il leur disait toujours : « Quand mon colocataire ne voudra plus de moi. » Et ils se mettaient à rire de plus belle, s'amusant comme des fous entre les murs de béton qui composaient ce bâtiment. Parfois, ils sortaient et se baladaient tout simplement dans les rues de la capitale, cherchaient des endroits inhabités et s'y entraînaient durement, gardant leur forme de militaire. Ils avaient tous le combat dans le sang. Et certains plus que d'autres.

Le médecin finit par se secouer et à se remettre au travail : pas le temps de penser, il irait les voir ce soir, après le boulot. En attendant, il se consacra à ses patients.

Le soir, comme prévu, il retrouva ses amis dans un lieu désaffecté, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tous étaient déjà transformés, alors son sourire s'élargit et il se détendit pour relâcher son pouvoir et changer de forme également.

Au milieu de leurs exercices, aucun ne fit attention au portable du médecin qui vibra plus d'une fois. Chaque fois prévenant de l'arrivée d'un même message : « Rentre. SH ».

« Johnny, il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend chez toi, aboya un grand chien de berger noir, couché sur ses pattes le temps d'une pause.

-Et en quoi ce quelqu'un serait-il en train de m'attendre ? Siffla John en envoyant un adversaire au tapis. Je suis inutile avec lui. Je dois avoir le même rôle qu'un chien et encore : le chien on y prête attention et on en prend soin.

-... »

Les autres ne répondirent pas, sachant de quoi il parlait : il leur avait raconté sa vie avec Sherlock, surtout les périodes de pause durant lesquelles le détective pouvait être un sacré connard. Car c'était les moments les plus difficiles à supporter pour John. Ces jour-là, il se défoulait littéralement, terrassant ses adversaires sans aucune pitié, au point qu'il fallait parfois le retenir pour éviter des drames. Mais bon, chacun avait ses mauvais jours, et il ne faisait pas partie des pires.

Néanmoins, il consentit à retourner à l'appartement, prêt à affronter son destin, malgré les encouragements de ses camarades. Au pire, il pourrait toujours loger au laboratoire, avec eux, et comme eux.

Madame Hudson fut particulièrement soulagée de le revoir, inquiète de son absence plutôt inhabituelle. Il la rassura en disant qu'il avait été simplement appelé pour des urgences, et qu'ensuite il avait reçu une invitation de la part d'amis qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis quelques temps. Cette version des faits la rassura mais elle préféra le prévenir que Sherlock semblait plutôt être de mauvaise humeur ce soir, ce qui ne le surprit guère : il n'avait pas d'enquête à résoudre. Il entra donc courageusement et fut surpris de voir son colocataire... soulagé de le revoir ? Pas de peur dans les yeux ? Pas de dégoût ? Pas de haine ? Juste du soulagement ? Okay... Où était cachée la caméra ?

Il n' eut pas de mot échangé ce soir-là, John ayant pris la tangente dans sa chambre presque immédiatement.

Une semaine se passa ainsi, les échanges verbaux ne se contentant qu'au stricte nécessaire et l'un évitant le plus possible la présence de l'autre. Jusqu'à ce jour où Sherlock reçu un message de Moriarty : un rendez-vous dans une usine désaffectée. Comme d'habitude quoi. Un véritable guet-apens. Mais dont le détective décida d'y plonger tête la première. Sentant le danger, le blond avait d'abord tenté de le dissuader d'y aller. Sans succès. Comprenant alors que c'était peine perdue, il préféra s'isoler dans sa chambre et moins de cinq minutes plus tard, alors que son colocataire était en train d'enfiler son long manteau, ce dernier ne sentit pas l'insecte volant qui s'était accroché au bas du vêtement, pour remonter vers le pantalon et la chemise.

Le petit animal réussit à trouver la manche droite du manteau avant que le porteur ne s'assoie dans le taxi et s'y engouffra sans hésiter : pas question de se faire écraser ! Il n'osa plus bouger de peur de se faire repérer : il aurait l'air malin sous la forme d'un papillon de nuit blanc s'il se faisait attraper ! Le trajet fut long, mais il s'en moquait un peu : son soucis était la survie de son imbécile de colocataire, du moins pour cette nuit. Après il aviserait : s'il s'amusait à lui (re)casser les oreilles à coup de Stradivarius presque toute la nuit, il allait faire un carnage. Même Lestrade n'arriverait pas à trouver la cause exacte du décès et à remonter jusqu'à lui.

Moriarty n'était jamais difficile à reconnaître, même sous la forme d'un papillon qui s'envola aussitôt entré dans les lieux, repérant quatre snipeur embusqués. Il étaient cachés en hauteur à l'étage, sur des passerelles, armés et attentifs. Protéger Sherlock allait être d'une simplicité débordante.

Il se posa sans se faire remarquer et changea de forme en silence, prenant celle qu'il utilisait lors des entraînements, lors de la guerre, et qu'il utilisait toujours pour combattre, que se soit de simples duels entre amis ou bien de terribles mises à mort. Il était un soldat, il avait ça dans le sang.

« Je vois que ton animal de compagnie n'est pas avec toi. Ricana Moriarty, debout et fier face à un Sherlock tout aussi droit et sûr de lui malgré les quatre lumières rouges qui le visaient déjà.

-Il n'est pas en forme depuis quelques jours. Il passe beaucoup de temps à travailler.

-Oh, quel dommage J'aurais bien aimé lui montrer les talents de mes hommes. Crois-tu qu'il aurait apprécié ? »

Silencieusement, glissant sur le sol avec une facilité déconcertante, John se rapprocha du tireur le plus proche, se mit en position et bondit sur son cou. L'individu n'eut pas le temps de crier et son arme chuta dans le vide. Le bruit qu'elle fit dérangea les deux hommes qui se demandèrent un instant ce qu'il se passait plus haut. Quand au militaire, il siffla d'un rire discret et se dirigea vers un second snipeur. Tuer sous cette forme était vraiment facile, il en regrettait presque d'être venu. Ses crocs se plantaient aisément dans la chair, perçant sans problème les artères et provoquant des hémorragies fatales. Sa morsure était mortelle, et il le savait.

Une autre arme tomba dans le vide, mais cette fois Sherlock et Jim avaient bel et bien entendu crier. D'où venait ce cri ? Et pourquoi ? Dix minutes plus tard, ce fut un troisième homme que le terroriste perdit. 3 en moins de trente minutes : nouveau record. John était assez fier de lui.

La quatrième arme rejoignit également le sol mais cette fois, les deux hommes purent voir le tireur courir vers eux, se tenant la gorge et laissant échapper un horrible gargouillis alors qu'il tentait de parler. Il tentait de contenir le flot de sang qui s'écoulait de son cou mais ce fut vain : il ne tarda pas à s'écrouler en criant un vague : « Serpent ! ».

Moriarty changea soudainement de couleur : un serpent ? Etait-ce... ?

« Où es-tu saleté de vipère ? S'énerva-t-il. Je t'avais pourtant dit de rester à l'abri et de ne mordre que Johnny-boy ! »

Un serpent tomba souplement au sol en sifflant. Sa tête triangulaire, typique des vipères, un corps ne devant pas dépasser le mètre de long mais très large, des écailles sombres et pointues, et surtout les yeux jaunes brillant qui jugeaient le détective.

« Une vipère heurtante. Expliqua Jim en souriant largement. Peut être qu'elle pourra s'amuser un peu avec toi. Allez Thomas. Montrez-moi de quoi vous êtes capable. »

Le serpent siffla un rire puis se dirigea vers sa cible avec un amusement facilement visible dans son regard. Le détective recula, ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre avec les reptiles de ce genre. La seule qu'il connaissait sur eux, c'était qu'il fallait éviter à tout prix de se faire mordre. Bon, cette vipère semblait lente, peut être qu'en gardant suffisamment de distance entre elle et lui, il n'y aurait pas trop de problème.

John vit la scène et manqua de se mettre dans une rage noire : ce psychopathe de Moriarty avait engagé un thérianthrope comme lui ! Bon, une vipère heurtante. Venin de type cytotoxique, qui détruit les tissus et provoque de multiples hémorragies. En cas de morsure, recevoir dans les plus brefs délais une injection de sérum anti-venin. Il jugea la distance qui le séparait de Sherlock et se prépara à sauter. Sa forme n'était pas faite pour ça à l'origine mais l'entraînement militaire l'avait préparé à tout genre de situations. Il fallait juste que Sherlock reste immobile, exactement dans cette position. Ensuite, c'était à lui de gérer.

Rapidement, il s'étendit de tout son long et sauta dans le vide, très concentré. Il réussit à toucher la main droite du détective, en arrière du corps et se mit à ramper vivement le long de de son bras, passa sur ses épaules, derrière sa nuque, descendit le long du bras gauche mis en avant pour se protéger et sauta à nouveau vers le sol, heurtant la vipère de plein fouet et la plaquant au sol dans un sifflement menaçant.

Les deux hommes n'osèrent plus bouger puis préféra prendre la tangente. Sherlock s'était figé : il n'y avait plus un serpent mais deux face à lui !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Le détective s'était figé. Il avait vaguement entendu un bref sifflement derrière lui mais ne s'était pas attendu à ce que quelque chose lui tombe sur la main, rampe sur son bras et ses épaules pour se jeter sur son adversaire venimeux. Quand il était passé sur son bras gauche, il avait eu le temps de voir ce qui glissait le long de son corps : un autre serpent, beaucoup plus long et plus fin, une tête ovale au regard familier, la couleur étant du gris argenté sur tout le dessus et blanc sur le ventre. La taille de ce nouveau devait être d'environ 2mètres 30, et son corps très souple avait plaqué la vipère au sol avec force.

Les deux reptiles sifflaient dangereusement et ils se dégagèrent pour se juger du regard, le corps redressé et gonflé dont s'échappaient de longs sifflements menaçants.

« Petite couleuvre, se moqua la vipère. Tu crois pouvoir m'affronter, moi, Thomas Mc Edgen, aussi appelé serpent de la Mort ? »

Elle avait frappé le gris au corps, le mordant sans pitié et ricana de plus belle.

« Comme si une simple couleuvre pouvait m'affronter. »

Une autre morsure se fit, mais l'autre restait stoïque, se contentant de garder sa posture menaçante et faisant office de bouclier pour protéger l'humain.

« Ben alors, c'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? »

Cette fois-ci, la vipère mordit plus haut vers la gorge mais l'autre se tourna légèrement sur le côté et évita ainsi de se faire percer les artères et la trachée, mais les morsures étaient profondes et saignaient, et ce genre de serpent aimait mordre. Il allait devoir endurer d'autres coups de dents avant de pourvoir frapper.

« C'est tout ? »

Un coup, puis un autre. C'était parti pour un véritable carnage pour un œil non observateur. Sherlock remarqua que le corps filiforme du gris s'enroulait au fur et à mesure autour de celui de la vipère mais n'en vit pas trop l'intérêt. Ce serpent n'avait aucune chance face à cette bête !

Un coup finit par blesser John à la gorge, le faisant cracher un peu de sang. Thomas se redressa alors avec fierté :

« Un adversaire incapable de se défendre et de protéger un vulgaire humain Pathétique couleuvre.

-Je ne suis pas une couleuvre. » Répondit alors John en sifflant.

Le corps gris se contracta violemment, enserrant l'autre qui se débattit pour s'extraire mais il était coincé ! Il s'arqua, obligeant le plus large à faire de même dans l'autre sens et plongea ses crochets sombres sous le menton de l'adversaire.

La vipère se débattit avec force mais il était trop tard. La morsure infligée était venimeuse et située près du cerveau. De plus, les crochets avaient déchiré la peau fine de la base du cou et tranché les vaisseaux sanguins ainsi que la tranchée et l'œsophage.

« Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté. Siffla John en maintenant son adversaire à l'agonie entre ses anneaux. Je suis John Watson, et mes camarades m'appellent Mamba. Et je ne suis pas une couleuvre, -il ouvrit sa gueule montrant sa langue, ses crochets et les muqueuses colorés en noir. Mais un mamba noir. »

La vipère finit par ne plus bouger, permettant au mamba de se dégager et de vérifier d'un regard si Sherlock allait bien. A vue d'œil, le détective était indemne. Parfait : il avait atteint son objectif de la soirée : s'assurer que son colocataire rentrerait vivant à Baker Sreet. Par contre lui...

Il s'écroula sur le sol en béton, totalement épuisé par les événements précédents et surtout terrassé par ses blessures. Il allait avoir besoin d'aide. Et vite.

Il fut surpris de voir le brun s'approcher de lui avec prudence : était-il si ignorant du danger qu'il représentait ? Il suffisait d'une seule morsure à John pour tuer un homme ! Ou alors avait-il décidé d'en faire un nouveau cobaye ? Ou bien une dissection ? Il avait besoins de soins, pas d'être achevé.

Méfiant, il se mit à siffler dangereusement, ce qui n'eut pas trop d'effets du fait qu'il peinait à se redresser. Les mains reculèrent vivement, puis repérèrent un sac plastique épais abandonné un peu plus loin.

Cette fois, John dut se forcer pour se dresser un minimum et le menacer pour ne pas être touché. Il entendit un reniflement agacé mais ne fut pas dérangé. Du moins, pas tout de suite : il n'avait pas prévu que sa tête se retrouverait piégée dans l'écharpe bleue de Sherlock et qu'il serait mis sans ménagement dans le sac, atterrissant sur la vipère morte.

Aveugle et incapable de se défendre (le détective avait réussi à nouer l'écharpe autour de sa tête et à le coincer dedans par la même occasion), il était replié contre un cadavre et n'avait d'autre choix que d'attendre et d'écouter ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il entendit distinctement un « Taxi ! » mais fut placé sans ménagement sur la banquette arrière. Il voulut siffler une protestation mais il était vraiment coincé et ne pouvait même pas s'exprimer. Quand il allait être libéré, Sherlock allait devoir courir ! Très vite. Et puis il faisait froid ici ! Il était un serpent africain ! Pas un autochtone. Son élément à lui c'était la chaleur, pas la pluie londonienne. Bon, il se consolait en disant qu'au moins à Baker Sreet, le chauffage serait mis voire la cheminée qui serait peut être allumée. A part s'il était destiné à être disséqué sur la table de la cuisine, bien entendu.

Il trouva le trajet long, malgré les directives du brun qui précisait que c'était urgent, mais se raisonna en se disant que c'était dû à la douleur causée par les morsures et à la température extérieure un peu trop basse. Puis aussi à cause des secousses du sac qui étaient délibérément provoquées, ce qui le mettait encore plus de mauvaise humeur. Il en connaissait un qui allait devoir rapidement faire le stock d'anti-venin spécifique pour mamba noir car il allait lui faire comprendre ce qu'il pensait du traitement subi. En bref, Sherlock allait se faire mordre dès qu'une occasion serait possible. Et pas qu'une fois.

Il sursauta quand le sac fut soulevé sans douceur et siffla de mécontentement quand il manqua d'être cogné contre une porte. Il eut encore du bruit et des secousses puis on renversa le sac sur une table solide où il fut à moitié écrasé par la vipère.

Pitié, si c'est pour finir en morceaux, faites que ce soit rapide ! Pria John intérieurement tout en essayant de s'extraire de sous le corps de l'autre reptile.

Une main l'attrapa par la queue et il se retourna vivement pour mordre, sifflant méchamment. Il était peut être aveugle et ne pouvait peut être pas mordre à cause de cette foutue écharpe, mais il ne se laisserait pas faire ! Une autre main toucha l'une des morsures, le faisant se plier et chercher à atteindre la personne qui lui faisait mal ainsi. Si seulement il pouvait se débarrasser de cette étoffe...

On le laissa tranquille quelques minutes, même s'il sentait de l'agitation dans la pièce, puis enfin on lui retira le vêtement qui le gênait.

Immédiatement, il ouvrit la gueule et poussa un sifflement strident qui ne fit pas sursauter Sherlock debout devant lui.

« Désolé John. Mais c'est pour ton bien. »

Il tenait une seringue dans sa main, le mamba s'enroula légèrement sur lui-même et se mit dans une posture défensive. Il ne se laisserait pas faire, tant qu'il ne saurait pas le contenu exact de cette seringue. Le détective fit un geste vers lui et il s'élança pour jeter ses crochets venimeux en avant.

« Non. »

Il avait mordu quelque chose. C'était un peu dur, mais ses crocs étaient rentrés dedans sans trop de problèmes. Par contre, il n'arrivait pas à les retirer. Et puis c'était froid et non vivant, et le goût...

« Heureusement que j'avais prévu ta réaction. »

L'homme tenait une pomme dans sa main gauche, John avait mordu dans le fruit et n'arrivait pas s'en dégager, pendant lamentablement au bout. Ce qui arrangea l'autre qui se sentait d'humeur vétérinaire ce soir, et qui le piqua sans hésiter. La douleur permit au serpent de se libérer mais il tomba lourdement sur la table. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi rapide mais il comptait bien faire comprendre que ce ne serait pas une chose facile de le découper en morceaux. Rassemblant ses forces, il bondit à nouveau vers lui mais ce fut une main qui l'attrapa derrière la tête. Instinctivement, il s'enroula autour du bras mais ne bougea pas : il était coincé !

Sherlock attendit que le reptile cesse de serrer son bras avant le poser doucement sur la table et de le dérouler. Il avait trouvé John particulièrement irritable ce soir, et dangereux. Grâce à ce produit qui était un anesthésiant de sa dernière invention, il comptait profiter du repos forcé du soldat pour pouvoir s'en occuper. Bon d'accord : il n'y connaissait rien en reptiles ! Mais il pouvait toujours se débrouiller. Après tout, il avait déjà vu le médecin soigner des plaies, ce n'était donc pas si difficile. Et puis son cobaye était calme à présent, il n'aurait donc aucun problème pour le manipuler.

Lorsque John reprit ses esprits, il avait toujours sa forme de mamba. Ses blessures lui faisaient encore mal mais c'était supportable. Mais il surtout, il était au chaud et il était vivant ! Mais que faisait-il caché sous un plaid polaire ? Prudemment, il sortit sa tête mais une main l'en empêcha :

« Reste au chaud. »

C'était la voix de Sherlock. Il laissa échapper un sifflement pour protester mais la main était inflexible. Il se roula en boule, remarquant des pansements faits par des bandes et des compresses. Il avait été soigné ? Première nouvelle. Et maintenant, avait-il le droit de sortir la tête pour voir où il était ?

« Non. »

Mais il allait se le faire celui-là ! A nouveau, la main se remit sur sa tête pour qu'il se tienne tranquille. Il soupira mais prit son mal en patience. Après tout, il avait bien chaud là où il se trouvait, c'était une bonne compensation.

« Tu es immunisé contre le venin des vipères heurtantes. »

Çà, ce n'était pas une nouvelle. Il le savait depuis longtemps puisqu'il s'injectait lui-même les doses de venin produites par les plus dangereux serpents du monde. Un reste de l'entraînement militaire spécifique qu'il avait reçu de part son don.

« Mais j'ai quand même réussi à créer un sérum avec ce qu'il restait de la vipère. Et un avec le tien également. »

Quoi ? Mais comment il avait fait ? Finalement, il ne voulut pas le savoir. Il s'était certainement renseigné sur son espèce et également sur son venin. Et sans doute sur comment on pouvait faire les anti-venins par la même occasion. Il espérait juste ne pas avoir servi de cobaye à nouveau pour de nouvelles expériences, parce que sinon ça allait barder. Il eut à peine le temps de penser que quelque chose le piqua et il réagit au quart de tour pour trouver l'origine de l'attaque surprise mais une torpeur l'envahit rapidement. Il pesta un moment contre Sherlock en le traitant d'irresponsable puis se laissa glisser vers le sommeil.

Non pas que son colocataire craignait pour sa vie, non loin de là. Disons juste qu'il n'était pas rassuré en sachant que John était en rogne contre lui et qu'il se vengerait certainement de manière plutôt mordante. Et puis, il jugeait ses connaissances sur les mambas encore trop minces pour s'y frotter à nouveau. Il devait encore faire des recherches là-dessus et réfléchir sur le problème de : comment se faire pardonner sachant qu'un serpent ne pouvait boire ni de thé ni de café et que son John ne prendrait certainement pas son apparence humaine avant que ses plaies ne soient guéries, soit quelques jours ?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Le serpent siffla doucement, étonné de s'être retrouvé libre, sur la table de la cuisine et Sherlock qui se tenait assis à une extrémité, une assiette remplie de différents morceaux de viande crue découpés en dés. Un peu méfiant, il examina la pièce du regard, découvrant par la même occasion la tête de la vipère heurtante reposant dans un bocal de formol ce qui le fit frémir sur le coup, et se déplaça avec lenteur, les pansements encore présents sur son corps contrastant avec le gris foncé de ses écailles du dessus. La température était un peu fraîche pour lui mais ce n'était pas grave : il n'aurait qu'à se rouler en boule sur un radiateur pour se réchauffer, même si le détective ne semblait pas du même avis.

Pour le moment, le problème était l'assiette de viande sur la table. John n'avait pas faim, même s'il se sentait affaibli. Et son ami, une fois n'est pas coutume, voulait qu'il mange. Bon d'accord, il n'avait rien avalé depuis plus d'une semaine, mais un serpent pouvait jeûner pendant un mois s'il le voulait ! Mais visiblement, Sherlock semblait bien décidé à le faire manger, et il le taquinait avec un pic à fondue au bout duquel se trouvait un morceau de bœuf. Le médecin était patient, très patient, mais il avait des limites. Et l'embêter avec un pic à fondue semblait en faire partie. Il siffla plusieurs fois pour montrer son agacement puis finit par en avoir marre et par faire ce que voulait son colocataire : mordre dans le morceau de viande. L'homme lâcha le pic instinctivement, puis se reprit avec une expression amusée :

« Enfin tu réagis. Tu es plutôt lent, comme d'habitude. »

John le fixa d'un regard noir, laissant échapper un nouveau sifflement d'avertissement, qui aurait plus d'effets s'il n'avait pas le morceau de viande dans la gueule avec le pic métallique. Son ami se mit à rire discrètement puis reprit le pic par la poignée pour tirer et lui laisser l'aliment. Le mamba sembla un peu gêné à l'idée de manger de cette façon mais se dit qu'il pourrait y avoir pire et se contenta d'avaler le morceau en entier, sans mâcher. Puis il se redressa et attendit le second round, ondulant souplement et prêt à bondir. En le voyant ainsi, Sherlock décida de corser le jeu et proposa un autre morceau qui fut immédiatement saisi et avalé. Peut être que John avait faim finalement...

Il s'amusa donc à approcher de plus en plus le pic de lui, pour amener John à venir plus près. Il voulait retrouver la relation qu'ils avaient avant qu'il ne découvre son secret, et pour cela il devait d'abord faire la paix avec lui et prouver qu'il n'avait pas peur. Quoi de mieux qu'un jeu pour montrer qu'aucun des deux n'avait à craindre ? Comprenant ses intentions, le reptile décida de le tester un peu et se fit plus imposant que jamais. Si avec ça il ne se sauvait pas, c'était qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour lui au point de vue psychiatrique. Il siffla donc, se déplaçant rapidement et parfois brusquement, montrant ses terribles crochets dès que possible, et s'enroula progressivement autour du bras de l'homme et eut un nouveau morceau.

C'était un peu idiot comme façon de prouver qu'ils pouvaient se refaire confiance, mais amusant. Sherlock étudiait les postures de menaces et écoutait les sifflements exagérés pour les comparer avec ceux qu'il avait observés lors cette soirée à l'usine. Il comprit alors les différences : celles qui se déroulaient dans la cuisine étaient vraiment surjouées, mais elles lui prouvaient que John jouait le jeu et semblait le tester en même temps. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce lorsqu'il fit mine de le mordre et le laissa glisser sur ses épaules, pour observer la pièce d'un peu plus haut. Enfin il prit le dernier morceau entre ses doigts et se força à ne pas bouger lorsque John se jeta sur sa main, crochets en avant. Il ne sentit rien, mais la viande était bel et bien dans la gueule du mamba et aucune marque, aucune coupure n'était présente : il n'avait pas été mordu.

« Tu me fais confiance à nouveau ? »

L'animal hocha la tête puis finit son repas rapidement, l'interrogeant du regard si tout allait bien. Heureusement que madame Hudson n'entrait pas beaucoup en ce moment, parce qu'elle aurait certainement eu une énorme frayeur.

John descendit du détective pour glisser jusqu'à sa propre chambre et n'en ressortit qu'une heure plus tard, sous son apparence humaine, et habillé. Ses blessures, débarrassées des pansements étaient cachées par les vêtements, sauf celle à la gorge dont on voyait encore les traces des crochets qui commençaient à cicatriser. Il boitait légèrement mais ne semblait pas gêné. Il fallait avouer que Sherlock s'était vraiment investi dans le processus de guérison : John, au bout de deux jours, n'avait plus tenté de le mordre quand il s'approchait, ayant compris la leçon au bout de deux injections. Il avait, certes, passé les séances de soins les crochets plantés dans une pomme ou une balle en mousse à cause de la délicatesse légendaire du détective, qui avait été un peu trop enthousiaste à l'idée d'étudier l'action du venin d'une vipère heurtante sur les tissus vivants même si le fait que John soit immunisé contre ce poison l'avait un peu déçu. Il s'était donc contenté de faire les soins, et de voir comment s'effectuait la lutte entre le corps du serpent et le venin.

Son colocataire s'était installé dans le canapé en attendant et bougea légèrement la tête quand il l'entendit. Il fit un mince sourire en le voyant sous son apparence habituelle et se remit dans sa position initiale. Il semblait attendre quelque chose... Des explications peut être.

Le blond alla donc s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et se prépara mentalement à l'interrogatoire.

« Il me manque des données sur toi, commença le détective.

-Donc tu vas me poser des questions en vue d'obtenir les renseignements que tu veux ?

-Exact.

-C'était une question rhétorique, Sherlock.

-Je sais.

-...

-...

-Si on continue comme ça, tu n'es pas prêt de les avoir, tes données.

-Je réfléchis.

-Okay.

-...

-...

-... Qu'est-ce que tu es au juste, John ?

-Je suis un thérianthrope, appelé plus vulgairement un changeur de formes. Je peux aller de mon apparence humaine à celle de n'importe quel animal existant. Le tout est d'avoir en tête ce que l'on veut devenir.

-Pourquoi t'ai-je trouvé sous une forme de fauve l'autre soir dans ta chambre ?

-Sherlock, la thérianthropie, c'est un don. Et lorsqu'on possède un don, nous devons l'utiliser sinon il se retourne contre nous. Le mien n'est pas suffisamment employé, ce qui fait que je me transforme presque toutes les nuits pour compenser. Sinon mon corps souffre horriblement et force une métamorphose, mais le plus douloureux est de la retenir au maximum : on sent le moindre déplacement du squelette, la plus infime modification, et le tout prend des proportions impossibles à supporter. En gros, les méthodes de torture du Moyen Age sont ridicules en comparaison. Et pour ton information : le fauve était un léopard d'Arabie.

-Ton comportement est également différent.

-Ce qui est normal : si je prends l'apparence d'un animal, je récupère également ses instincts. Même si je garde ma conscience et ma raison. Lorsque j'étais un mamba, tu m'as manipulé un peu trop brusquement, et mon instinct de survie m'a poussé à me défendre en plus que j'étais blessé. Après j'avoue que j'étais en colère et que dans ces cas-là, je suis plutôt mordant. Mais ce n'est que lorsque je suis un serpent.

-Tu ne peux pas prendre de formes d'animaux... imaginaires ?

-...

-John ?

-C'est particulier... On doit passer une sorte d'épreuve pour cela. Et seulement après avoir passé cette épreuve, on acquiert une apparence mythique qui nous sera unique et on ne pourra pas la modifier. Très peu ont réussi à passer ce stade, même si ça arrive encore, de temps en temps.

-Vous êtes nombreux à être thérianthrope ?

-Non, pas tellement. Je sais qu'à l'armée nous étions une vingtaine, même si certains ne se sont jamais montré et ne le feront sans doute jamais. Pour le reste du monde, je l'ignore. En Afghanistan, j'ai dû en affronter trois c'est tout, le reste étant des soldats... normaux.

-Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

-Chacun ses secrets : tu as les tiens, j'ai les miens. Je ne voulais pas que ça se sache. Et puis je craignais ta réaction. Nous évitons de nous faire remarquer, tu ne trouveras sans doute rien à notre propos sur Internet. Et la prochaine fois que je me blesse, ne joue plus à l'apprenti vétérinaire. Et n'essaye plus de me nourrir avec un pic à fondue sous ma forme de serpent.

-... D'accord.

-Bien.

-Et sinon, tu n'as rien de plus impressionnant comme apparence ?

-?

-Un léopard, c'est ennuyeux. Tu n'as pas plus impressionnant ? »

John était un peu pris au dépourvu : une personne normale devrait hurler, le secouer, le traiter de fou, le mettre à la porte voire pire ! Mais pas demander ça ! C'était... étrange. En même temps, Sherlock était étrange, il n'aurait même pas dû être surpris.

« Alors ? »

Il ne voulait quand même pas qu'il se métamorphose là maintenant quand même. Il venait tout juste à peine de s'habiller...

Le détective lui lança un regard pour le mettre au défi, ce qui fit tiquer le médecin : il voulait jouer ? Il allait jouer.

Il se concentra un instant puis disparut sous ses vêtements, laissant un chat tigré s'extirper de la chemise et descendre du fauteuil.

« C'est tout ? »

Sherlock semblait un peu déçu, même s'il savait que c'était seulement pour le provoquer. Le félin eut presque un sourire puis se mit soudainement à grandir, à se muscler et sa robe changea également.

Son l'œil attentif de son colocataire, John s'était changé en un tigre de Sibérie, le plus grand félin existant et l'un des plus féroces prédateurs. Immédiatement, le génie se redressa, et s'approcha de lui qui s'était assis sur ses pattes de derrière. Il tendit les mains et ne put résister plus longtemps à l'attrait pour la fourrure douce: il avait une peluche de 300 kilos environ devant lui.

Le thérianthrope fut un peu déçu de voir qu'il ne faisait pas tant d'effet que ça : il comptait l'impressionner, pas l'attirer pour une séance papouille. Mais bon, c'était agréable d'avoir ces mains qui fouillaient ses longs poils. Il se coucha donc sur ses pattes et le laissa faire : ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait le droit à autant d'attentions. Et il comptait bien en profiter un minimum.

Par contre, il craignait pour la suite : à tous les coups Sherlock trouverait un moyen d'exploiter ses capacités pour ses enquêtes... à son insu bien évidemment. Il se dit juste qu'il fallait se préparer mentalement à de nouvelles frayeurs pour lui, ou à de nouvelles situations particulièrement embarrassantes.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir! (regarde à droite et gauche pour vérifier si Julie n'es pas dans les parages (elle se reconnaitra ^^)) Bon voici quelques chapitres pour vous faire patienter un peu. J'espère qu'il vous plairont et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews (ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir).

PS: je ne connais pas les références dont certains m'ont fait part dans les chapitres précédents. Mais s'ils ont des précisions, ça m'intéresse.

PPS: Oui, un serpent peut sauter. Surtout pour attaquer ou alors pour fuir (mais c'est plus rare). Sinon il y a une espèce (je ne sais plus laquelle) qui est capable de sauter d'un arbre à un autre pour trouver sa nourriture (méthode originale mais apparemment efficace). Donc pas besoin de dressage particulier, ni de cirque ^^'

PPPS: je vous laisse profiter (ou pas) de ce chapitre.

Chapitre 6 :

John voyait ses craintes confirmées : le détective avait bien intégré le don du médecin et en profitait (un peu trop) souvent lors des enquêtes, manquant de créer des situations assez étranges. En moins de deux mois, il avait dû tuer un homme, qui avait tenté d'agresser Sherlock avec un couteau, sous sa forme de mamba noir, se changer en faucon pour récupérer des preuves balancées par une fenêtre, prendre l'apparence d'un lièvre pour attirer un dangereux chien de garde loin de son ami, et également celle d'un grand sandre (poisson carnassier) pour attraper une vulgaire carpe qui aurait avalé une preuve dans un étang. Bref, toutes des situations particulièrement gênantes pour le médecin, mais dont il y repensait avec le sourire quand il en parlait à ses camarades thérianthropes du laboratoire. Ces derniers pouvaient en hurler de rire, et réclamaient pour l'assister aux prochaines enquêtes, toujours aussi hilares. Ils lui disaient toujours qu'il avait énormément de chance d'avoir quelqu'un de « normal » qui l'accepte tel qu'il était, et surtout qui lui permette d'utiliser ses capacités au maximum.

« Tu ne seras plus autant affecté par tes pouvoirs, c'est bien. A force, ils vont se stabiliser et tu ne seras plus obligé de te transformer presque tous les jours. »

Stabiliser ses pouvoirs, le rêve de tout changeur de formes ! Ne plus être obligé de se métamorphoser quotidiennement, obtenir une forme fantastique, stable, spécifique, qui leur correspondrait parfaitement... L'objectif de chacun dans ce laboratoire ! Mais pour l'obtenir, il y avait l'Épreuve ! Personne ne savait en quoi elle consistait, ni comment la réussir, juste qu'il faudrait dépasser ses limites au point d'en risquer sa vie. Pas grand chose donc pour John : il le faisait presque tous les jours !

Surtout en ce moment où il était agrippé de toutes ses forces à une paroi rocailleuse, sous l'apparence d'un tigre de Sibérie, avec Sherlock agrippé à son cou et ses épaules, à moitié sur son dos. Un maudit criminel qui avait trouvé l'idée excellente de les jeter du haut d'un ravin pour se débarrasser d'eux. Initiative intéressante, il fallait l'avouer. Mais dont le médecin se serait bien passé. Remonter la pente demandait déjà un gros effort, avoir un passager sur le dos rajoutait de la difficulté. Heureusement qu'il était assez sportif, sinon il ne tiendrait pas deux semaines.

Son fardeau lui cria de se dépêcher de remonter, ce qui le fit grogner un peu et il redoubla d'efforts : plus vite il sera en haut, plus vite il serait déchargé du poids sur son dos. Et plus vite ils pourront rattraper cet imbécile de tueur qui avait voulu faire passer le meurtre de son ex-femme pour un suicide. Dommage pour lui, le vernis à ongles sur les mains de la victime n'était pas sur tous les doigts, ce qui avait éloigné la thèse du suicide. Quelques déductions plus tard et ils se retrouvaient dans la campagne anglaise à courir après l'ex-mari jaloux et particulièrement violent. La poursuite avait été assez longue, l'affrontement près du ravin assez bref, et la chute avait manqué d'être très rude. Heureusement, il avait réussi à se transformer, déchirant ses vêtements au passage et avait enfoncé ses griffes dans le sol presque vertical, rugissant à cause du détective qui s'était raccroché à lui par sa précieuse fourrure en bas du dos. Et sans s'excuser, ce dernier avait remonté jusqu'à ses épaules pour mieux se tenir et parler au félin.

« John, il faut remonter et ne pas le laisser s'échapper.

-Je fais de mon mieux. » Gronda l'intéressé en contractant ses muscles et en commençant l'ascension.

La remontée avait été difficile mais suffisamment rapide pour retrouver le fuyard qui était en train de courir au milieu des étendues d'herbe. Bien à vue, et aucun obstacle : une proie facile à rattraper. John grogna d'anticipation mais deux bras se resserrèrent sur son cou musclé :

« Il ne faut pas le tuer John. »

Il n'allait pas le tuer, voyons... Juste le plaquer au sol de ses pattes épaisses, l'écraser à moitié sous son poids, planter ses griffes dans son dos, lui montrer ce qu'était la vrai peur, le vrai désespoir, et lui briser le cou de ses crocs. Rien que ça. Il s'apprêtait à s'élancer mais le poids sur son dos se fit plus insistant. Il ne pourrait pas courir avec Sherlock sur son dos de cette façon, il allait devoir se métamorphoser à nouveau. De préférence en un animal rapide, endurant et fort.

Soit, son corps se modifia à nouveau et son colocataire se retrouva sur un cheval alezan qui devait certainement mesurer un bon mètre 70 au garrot. Il se mit un instant à espérer que son « cavalier » savait monter à cheval, sinon il allait souffrir. Il se cabra brièvement, forçant son passager à se tenir à l'encolure et à la crinière pour rester en selle, et partit au grand galop.

Le détective dut s'agripper à la crinière et à l'encolure pour ne pas tomber, mais ce n'était pas grave : John et lui allaient rattraper cet homme et le confier aux bons soins de la police. Le sol défilait à toute allure sous les sabots du pur-sang, au point qu'il en avait presque l'impression de voler. Ce fut une sensation agréable, bien plus que de ressentir toute la puissance animale qu'il serrait entre ses jambes, mais moins que de sentir l'odeur de son colocataire, et ce peu importe son apparence, même s'il préférait largement le voir sous sa forme humaine. Il se tint solidement aux crins puis se prépara à sauter sur le suspect en pleine course.

John le vit du coin de l'œil, et pila brusquement, le jetant dans l'herbe épaisse et reprit sa forme de tigre pour bondir sur le criminel en rugissant. Ce dernier hurla à son tour et fut violemment plaqué au sol par les pattes épaisses griffues. Sherlock se releva précipitamment et courut vers le fauve.

Le médecin avait retourné sans difficulté l'homme et le maintenait par terre d'une seule patte, le tout en grognant férocement. Le message était très clair : si le criminel bougeait, John le dévorait. Même si les cris de terreur et les suppliques qu'il poussait commençaient sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Il en avait tué pour moins que çà à l'armée ! A cette pensée, il commença à montrer ses crocs et à se préparer à les planter dans le cou de sa proie pour la faire taire définitivement.

« John ! »

Sherlock venait de se jeter sur la tête du tigre, les bras enroulés contre ses mâchoires.

« Ne le tue pas. »

Dommage, c'était justement ce qui le tentait...

« John. »

Le félin secouait la tête et voulait vraiment faire taire définitivement cet abruti meurtrier. Ses griffes sortirent donc de ses pattes et commencèrent à se planter dans les vêtements.

« La police est en route. Ils sont en train d'arriver. »

Un grondement agacé lui répondit : il se moquait de la police ! Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était tuer à moitié voire totalement cette enflure qui les avait jetés du haut du ravin. Il parvint presque à se dégager des bras de son colocataire et ouvrit grand ses mâchoires pour les abattre sur sa future victime.

« John, s'il-te-plait ! »

Il s'arrêta, les canines à quelques millimètres du visage du tueur, puis se redressant lentement, ne quittant pas pour autant son expression dangereuse. Les sirènes de police se firent entendre au loin. Le félin tourna vivement la tête dans leur direction et s'écarta pour se diriger en courant vers quelques buissons.

Le reste fut facile : les policiers les avaient retrouvés, menotté le coupable toujours en état de choc, et félicité brièvement Sherlock qui se tourna vers les buissons et qui s'y approcha d'un pas tranquille.

« Non ! Hurla le tueur, complètement paniqué. Il y a un tigre ! Un énorme tigre ! Il a des crocs énormes ! Et puis... ! »

Les officiers lancèrent un regard interrogateur au détective qui fit mine de paraître surpris et qui continua sa progression. Ensuite, il se pencha vers les branches et appela doucement :

« John ?

-Mewon. »

Il se retint de rire et souleva le chat tigré dans ses bras pour se tourner vers les autres :

« Un énorme tigre ? »

Ils restèrent immobiles, se demandant s'il fallait réagir ou pas, puis :

« Mewon ! »

Ils se mirent à ricaner : alors comme çà, le criminel avait pris un simple chat de gouttière tigré pour un véritable tigre ?

« Je crois qu'un test de drogue ne lui fera pas de mal... Lança un policier dépité. Allez, on bouge ! »

Le détective préféra attendre qu'ils s'éloignent, puis se mit à rire, ses mains tenant toujours le chat qui demandait en se tortillant s'il pouvait descendre. L'homme n'en pouvait plus et ne réussit qu'à rire encore plus fort.

« Comment fait-on pour rentrer ? Demanda John dans ses bras. Il est hors de question que je reprenne mon apparence normale avant que l'on soit à l'appartement.

-Dommage... Répondit Sherlock distraitement.

-Comment ?

-Non, rien. Nous rentrons. Tu sais te faire très discret, bien sûr... »

En réponse, un papillon de nuit quitta ses bras et se posa sur sa main. Il sourit, encore amusé puis se dirigea tranquillement vers la route.

« En stop ? Réagit soudainement John en voletant autour de lui. Mais t'es malade ? Il ne passe pratiquement aucune voiture par ici ! »

Son colocataire le chercha des yeux quelques secondes puis leva un doigt pour qu'il se pose dessus.

« Meilleure idée ? »

Il gardait un sourire entendu, attendant quelque chose en particulier de la part du papillon qui comprit rapidement et qui soupira discrètement :

« je te porte jusqu'à Londres, c'est ça ? »

Le sourire ne quittait pas le sociopathe : signe qu'il approchait du but.

« Tu te rends compte qu'il nous faudra plusieurs heures pour rentrer ? »

Il s'en rendait certainement compte, mais cela ne semblait pas du tout le déranger. Au contraire : son sourire s'agrandit légèrement.

« Bon d'accord... »

John quitta le doigt qui lui servait de perchoir et se posa dans l'herbe. Quelques secondes plus tard, un pur-sang alezan de haute taille marchait au bord de la route, avec son cavalier qui le dirigeait sans aucun enrênement. Aucune selle sur le dos, aucune bride, aucune cravache, rien. Juste la voix grave qui lui donnait des indications et le contact « peau à peau ». Si les passants observèrent le duo avec un étonnement non feint, eux semblaient bien s'en moquer.

John trouvait surtout que ce n'était pas discret comme manière de voyager, mais que ne ferait-il pas pour son sociopathe de colocataire ? Sherlock, lui songeait plutôt à trouver un raccourcis qui les mènerait plus vite chez eux, et si possible, ne pas trop fatiguer son John car ce dernier risquerait de lui en vouloir en retour. Un message lui parvint sur son portable :

_« Superbe monture. Mais tu crois qu'il réussira à te porter jusque chez toi ? MH »_

Il fronça les sourcils : bien sûr que John réussirait à le porter jusque Londres !

_« Si j'avais ton embonpoint, non. Mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. SH »_

Il appuya sur la touche « envoyer », fier de sa réplique. Puis se rappela qu'il s'agissait de son frère et rouvrit un autre message :

_« Interdiction de t'approcher de lui et d'essayer d'en faire une arme ou un de tes stupides laquais ! SH »_

La réponse fut presque instantanée :

_« Il y en a d'autres qui existent, tu sais. MH »_

Bien sûr qu'il le savait, mais John était à lui : son frère n'avait pas le droit d'y toucher, point.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir! Bon, je ne publie qu'un chapitre cette fois(le suivant arrivera dans la semaine). Bien sûr, j'aurais pu attendre et vous mettre les deux en même temps mais... non. (comment ça, je suis sadique?)

Par contre, je voulais faire une petite pub pour ahotep84 qui écrit la fic "un long chemin" qui appartient également à la section Sherlock bbc. C'est une histoire toute simple mais qui semble prometteuse, et je trouve dommage qu'elle ait si peu de reviews. Alors si vous allez la lire ou si vous l'avez déjà lue, n'hésitez pas à encourager l'auteur: ça lui fera plaisir et ça l'encouragera à continuer. :)

Bon, j'arrête ma pub et je vous laisse profiter du chapitre.

Chapitre 7 : 

Sherlock se détendit sous le ronronnement profond du léopard couché contre lui : depuis quelques jours, le blond était vraiment câlin sous ses formes animales, ce qui l'avait surpris un peu au début mais il s'en était rapidement accommodé. Par contre, sous son apparence habituelle, donc humaine, John était semblait un peu plus froid et distant, comme si quelque chose le gênait. Dans ce cas, c'était le détective qui devait agir pour avoir de l'attention de la part du médecin, à peu près comme il le faisait d'habitude.

Il décida alors de profiter de ce moment avant qu'il ne s'éclipse à nouveau ou que son portable ne sonne pour une nouvelle affaire. Avec le retour du beau temps, les criminels sortaient et faisaient leur travail de criminel plus souvent, ce qui mettait réellement la police sur les nerfs certains jours, mais c'était amusant pour le détective alors il ne s'en plaignait pas. La seule chose qui le dérangeait, c'était quand Lestrade l'appelait alors qu'il était déjà occupé soit à une expérience ou une dissection, soit avec John qui se collait à lui sous une forme féline pour réclamer de l'affection. Surtout qu'il avait la nette impression que son colocataire se métamorphosait plus souvent ces derniers temps, et que quelque chose semblait le gêner au point d'en rester dans son coin à l'éviter ou à l'ignorer.

« Tout va bien John ? Avait demandé Sherlock dès qu'il avait constaté ce comportement assez inhabituel (surtout qu'il n'avait laissé aucune tête dans le frigo depuis un bon mois si ce n'est plus).

-Ce n'est rien, ça va passer, avait répondu rapidement l'intéressé en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Ça va passer. »

Qu'est ce qui allait passer ? Les câlins où le fait de l'ignorer ? Le brun voulait savoir, afin de se préparer mentalement pour la suite. Si John ne passait plus son temps à l'éviter, c'était parfait. Si c'était les câlins qui s'arrêtaient, là ça n'allait pas lui plaire, et il irait les réclamer de son droit !

Un soir, il fronça les sourcils : son colocataire n'était pas encore rentré du travail, il allait être 19h30. Il aurait pu prévenir qu'il faisait des heures supplémentaires ! Un sms, c'était simple à envoyer pourtant !

De son côté, le médecin était debout sur le toit de l'hôpital où il travaillait, laissant le vent glisser sur lui et ses vêtements. Depuis deux semaines, il se sentait incomplet lorsqu'il changeait de forme, comme si quelque chose lui manquait. Et il retrouvait cette sensation à chaque fois, le plongeant dans de sacrées réflexions afin de comprendre ce phénomène. C'est pourquoi il se tenait là, sur ce toit, car il se sentait bien en hauteur. Lentement, il s'approcha du bord, se pencha légèrement en avant, presque à sentir un léger déséquilibre et se laissa tomber en avant. Immédiatement, un merle s'échappa des vêtement pour prendre l'apparence d'un hiboux grand duc et les rattraper en vol, lançant un cri sauvage. Le rapace nocturne se redressa et vola rapidement dans le centre de Londres, parcourant les rues à toute vitesse. Sherlock devait certainement l'attendre, et même commencer à s'impatienter.

Et là, encore cette sensation... Mais que lui fallait-il pour s'en débarrasser ? Il reconnut Baker Street et poussa un nouveau cri qui fit sursauter le détective dans son canapé. Ce dernier se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour voir un hibou de grande envergure faire un looping dans le ciel et redescendre droit vers la vitre en collant ses ailes contre son corps. L'oiseau portait des vêtements roulés en boule entre ses pattes, lui permettant de reconnaître John et d'ouvrir la fenêtre sans pour autant s'écarter.

John écarquilla les yeux : il n'avait plus le temps de faire demi-tour à la vitesse à laquelle il allait ! Il se redressa donc brusquement, étendit ses longues ailes dans un cri pour offrir plus de résistance à l'air, les serres tenant ses affaires plongées vers l'avant, et amena ses ailes le plus possible en arrière pour éviter de se faire des fractures en se cognant contre les rebords de la fenêtre ouverte. Sherloch ne bougea pas le regardant approcher de plus en plus et...

POUF !

John percuta son colocataire à la poitrine dans un ululement aigu, ses ailes passèrent le contour de l'ouverture et se replièrent vers l'avant. Sherlock tomba en arrière sous le choc de la réception du volatile, finissant par terre sur le dos avec des plumes qui recouvraient son visage. Une des deux ailes du hibou devait en être l'origine. Il leva une main pour la soulever et vit John qui le regardait d'un air inquiet en poussant un petit piaillement. Pourtant, il n'avait pas lieu d'être inquiet : il ne s'était pas fait mal. Même si réceptionner un oiseau qui se prenait pour un missile n'avait pas été prévu au programme. Il avait juste été surpris, tout simplement.

John se releva et prit les vêtements dans son bec pour rejoindre la salle de bain dans un mélange de course à pied et de battements d'ailes, égarant une plume sur son passage. Le détective la vit et la ramassa : elle avait l'odeur de son colocataire. Il décida donc de la garder et alla la mettre dans sa chambre. Dommage qu'elle soit si petite : c'était une plume de duvet, il aurait préféré une plume d'aile, surtout les plus longues et les plus rigides, car elles étaient plus belles que celle qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Et s'il demandait à John de lui en donner une ? Ou alors il attendrait un peu, le temps de voir si une autre forme d'oiseau lui plairait plus que celle d'un hibou. Peut être un faucon ou un aigle...

Il se dépêcha de ranger la plume avant que le médecin ne sorte sous son apparence humaine et habillé, et se réinstalla dans son canapé comme il faisait d'habitude lorsqu'il l'attendait le soir. Deux minutes plus tard, le blond entra dans la pièce et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil en soupirant.

« Tu es en retard, reprocha Sherlock sans bouger de sa positon actuelle.

-J'avais besoin de réfléchir, justifia John d'un ton fatigué.

-Sur quoi ?

-Rien de très important. »

Le brun ouvrit les yeux et braqua son regard métallique sur lui, le mettant presque mal-à-l'aise. Il haïssait ce regard : c'était celui qu'il utilisait pour faire avouer ceux qu'il interrogeait. Il allait passer à l'interrogatoire dès qu'il montrerait le moindre instant de faiblesse. Il allait devoir se méfier et prendre ses distances le temps de régler son problème. Il se ferma pour faire comprendre à son ami que la discussion était close, du moins pour le moment et préféra s'isoler pour le reste de la soirée.

Le lendemain, Sherlock reçut un message de Moriarty lui donnant rendez-vous en haut de la Tower Bridge. Et comme d'habitude, il ignora les avertissements de John et s'y précipita tête baissée. Sauf que cette fois, le métamorph n'avait pas eu le temps de camoufler sous les vêtements du détective. Mais ayant réussi à savoir le lieu de rendez-vous, il pourrait le rejoindre sous une forme d'oiseau. Il soupira donc, ayant déjà eu une longue journée de travail, et se dévêtit rapidement. Il ouvrit légèrement la fenêtre du salon et prit l'apparence d'un faucon aplomado, rapace de taille moyenne, de couleur gris ardoise. Pas très grand et assez discret, parfait pour une traque. Il avait un sociopathe de détective à retrouver et un psychopathe à éloigner !

Voler jusqu'au monument lui parut long et fastidieux : encore un problème de température trop froide. Il chercha donc une bulle d'air un peu plus chaud et l'utilisa pour prendre de l'altitude sans battre des ailes, juste en planant. D'aussi haut, il voyait très bien où se situait le lieu de sa destination et descendit en piqué.

« Alors, chéri, que penses-tu de ce lieu de rendez-vous ? Suffisamment romantique ? Ou peut être faut-il y ajouter quelques explosions pour que ce soit plus chaleureux ? »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils : si Tower Bridge explosait, John lui en voudrait certainement, surtout s'il en ressortait ne serait-ce qu'avec une seule égratignure. Donc minimiser les dégâts, et éviter un feu d'artifice.

« Kiak ! »

C'était un cri animal, mais aucun d'eux n'y prêta attention. Moriarty s'approchait du détective avec un sourire pervers.

« Kiak kiak ! »

Détective qui se mit instantanément sur ses gardes : il n'aimait pas cela. Surtout en remarquant les menottes dans la main du criminel-consultant.

« Johny-boy n'est pas là ?

-Non, je lui ai dit de ne pas venir.

-Vraiment ? Et il a obéi ? Quel chien-chien obéissant : tu l'as bien dressé ton animal de compagnie. Tu crois que je peux en trouver un identique pour me distraire ? »

John n'était pas un chien de compagnie, et Sherlock ne l'avait pas dressé. Quand au fait d'en trouver un aussi patient et compréhensif que le médecin militaire...

« Je pense que c'est possible. Répondit-il en surveillant attentivement son ennemi. Mais il faudra chercher. Longtemps. Peut être qu'en passant une annonce, tu en trouveras un... »

L'idée sembla plaire à Jim, qui la considéra un moment, puis il secoua la tête et ricana :

« Non trop long. »

Il n'était plus qu'à trois mètres et c'était déjà trop près pour notre ami sociopathe qui ne bougea pas. Deux mètres, un mètre 50, un mètre...

« Dommage que Johny-boy ne soit pas présent. Je me demande comment il réagirait en nous voyant unir nos corps avec passion...

-En effet, j'ignore comment je réagirais. »

Cette voix : c'était celle de John. Et vu comment son intonation était basse et froide, çà allait mal finir. Sherlock tourna la tête vers l'une des entrées pour voir son colocataire sous son apparence normale, une nappe blanche nouée à sa taille. Il se surprit à penser qu'il était vraiment beau comme ça, la lumière de la ville laissait voir sa musculature, héritage de l'armée, et sa cicatrice à l'épaule gauche. Il gardait un air calme mais son regard était froid comme la glace. Ce n'était John son colocataire, celui qui était gentil et facile à vivre, mais John le militaire, celui qui avait tué et qui avait connu la guerre. Le soldat se mit à marcher avec une lenteur calculée qui lui donnait une certaine dangerosité. Même Moriarty sembla surpris. Personne à Londres n'avait encore vu cette facette du médecin.

John grimaça intérieurement : son corps s'agitait en lui, voulant se métamorphoser, forçant la métamorphose. C'était différent des autres fois, plus violent, plus puissant que les autres fois. Son pouvoir se rebellait, échappait à son contrôle. Il se força à la contenir, mais son ami le remarqua sans trop de peines.

Sherlock interrogea son ami du regard, laissant Jim sans surveillance. Ce dernier en profita pour sortir son arme et la pointa sur le détective.

« Ne jamais quitter son adversaire des yeux, Chéri. »

Il enleva la sécurité mais une masse le percuta avec violence, le plaquant au sol et un coup de feu partit.

« John ! »S'écria Sherlock.

Car c'était John qui avait bondi sur le criminel. Quand à la balle, elle était partie dans les airs, ne causant aucun dégât. Mais l'arme était toujours dans la main de Moriarty qui cherchait maintenant à le viser pour forcer le militaire à le libérer. Il devait tout de suite se mettre hors de la trajectoire du 9mm sinon John le lâcherait et se ferait tuer, et puis ce serait certainement son tour après.

La nappe qui était nouée autour de la taille du blond commença à se desserrer, mais ce n'était pas le plus inquiétant pour le détective. Non, ce qui l'inquiétait surtout, c'était la transformation plus lente que d'habitude de son ami et la souffrance qui en sortait.

Un élancement de douleur fit se cambrer John qui serra les dents. Ne rien montrer surtout, ne rien montrer. Néanmoins, il dut lâcher le criminel et s'en écarta pour ne pas le tuer d'un geste non contrôlé. Deux longues mains fines le saisirent aux épaules pour le retenir de tomber sur le sol de la passerelle.

« John. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a. »

Les ongles des mains du médecin s'étaient modifiés, formant de longues serres noires et acérées. Sa musculature changeait également, ainsi que son ossature qui se développait sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter.

Moriarty recula vivement, préférant s'éloigner au cas où, encore sous le choc de l'attaque surprise.

« John, regarde-moi. »

Ce fut au tour de Sherlock de reculer, les yeux de John avaient changé, et étaient identiques à ceux des aigles, d'une couleur légèrement ambrée. Ce dernier se rendit compte de la réaction et cacha son visage dans ses mains en gémissant brièvement. Ses mains se changeaient peu à peu en des pattes d'aigle, longues et épaisses. Son cou s'allongea en craquant ainsi que son crâne. Une fourrure épaisse le recouvrit, mêlées à des plumes sur le dos et se changeant en un véritable plumage sur les épaules, le cou et la tête dont on pouvait voir un bec noir et recourbé dépasser. Les jambes s'étaient également modifiées, prenant la forme de celles d'un gigantesque lion aux griffes meurtrières. Une longue queue poussait également, faisant tomber le tissu qui cachait sa nudité, laissant voir sa silhouette animale encore en pleine métamorphose. Des larmes coulaient le long des joues du médecin, mais le détective n'osait pas approcher les mains ne serait-ce que pour les essuyer. Un cri s'échappa, mais il n'avait rien d'humain : c'était comme le cri de l'aigle, mais en plus grave et plus profond. Un cri qui donnait des frissons à Sherlock.

Le thérianthrope se cambra en grognant : quelque chose le gênait horriblement dans le dos. Puis il hurla un grand coup à cause d'une paire d'ailes qui venait de jaillir, recouvertes de plumes encore humides. Et la créature s'écroula sur son flanc, harassée par cette transformation laborieuse qui l'avait vidée de ses forces.

« John ! »

Sherlock avait réussi à identifier la bête : il en avait vu sur certains emblèmes royaux, sauf que celui-là était un peu différent. Mais alors, est-ce que ça voulait dire que les pouvoirs de John s'étaient enfin stabilisés ?

« Tu es...

-Un griffon, acheva Moriarty en se relevant et en les menaçant de son arme. J'aurais dû me douter que ton animal de compagnie n'était pas un véritable humain. Cette transformation fut certes distrayante, mais elle n'a fait que retarder l'échéance. Je commence par qui ? Le monstre ou toi, Chéri ? »


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

La métamorphose ne s'était pas du tout déroulée comme d'habitude. Premièrement, il n'avait pas pu la contrôler et encore moins la retenir. Ensuite, la douleur, intense, trop intense... Tout son corps lui donnait l'impression de prendre feu, ses os semblaient se briser, ses muscles se déchirer au point qu'il en devienne fou. Sherlock était là, il sentait ses mains sur ses épaules, il lui parlait mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Puis il le vit reculer en découvrant ses yeux. En plus de la douleur, John ressentait de la honte et cacha son visage dans ses mains pour ne pas avoir son ami dans son champ de vision. Ainsi aveuglé il s'enfonça plus dans ses sensations, n'ayant rien d'autre pour le distraire et ne put retenir les grognements et gémissements de souffrance. Ses serres s'enfoncèrent dans les plumes qui commençaient à recouvrir son crâne et il souhaita s'évanouir, pour que tout s'arrête, et qu'il se réveille à l'appartement tout en sachant que Sherlock était en train de jouer avec des produits toxiques dans la cuisine. Le pire fut quand les ailes percèrent son dos, poussant et se recouvrant de plumes à une vitesse phénoménale, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de hurler, poussant un cri animal et non humain qui avait cloué les deux hommes sur place.

Enfin la douleur cessa, son pouvoir cessa de se débattre, apaisé, et ses forces l'abandonnèrent. Il s'écroula sur le sol, encore agité par des spasmes nerveux et sombra dans l'inconscience un moment.

« Alors je commence par qui ? Le monstre ou toi ? »

C'était la voix de cet enfoiré de Moriarty, elle lui parvenait de loin. Deux bras passèrent autour de son cou et il sentit une main lui toucher les oreilles pointues et recouverte d'un fin duvet.

« John, relève-toi. »

Sherlock qui lui demandait de revenir parmi les vivants et qui gardait ses mains sur lui. Il devait se reprendre et non rester dans ce vide obscur. Il comprit alors le véritable sens de l'Épreuve : elle était là pour tester la volonté de chacun, celui qui abandonnait mourait sans détour. Il devait se ressaisir, refaire battre son cœur, reprendre pied avec la réalité, et surtout protéger Sherlock !

Le criminel consultant eut un mouvement de recul : le griffon venait de bouger ! Il craignait pour la suite : déjà que le fait que l'animal de compagnie de Sherlock soit un thérianthrope le gênait, alors un thérianthrope qui venait de se stabiliser... Les stables étaient les plus puissants et les plus dangereux : ils gardaient la faculté de prendre l'apparence d'animaux existants, même s'ils en possédaient moins qu'en étant instable, et possédaient également une forme mythique, spécifique qui pouvait causer de sérieux problèmes. En plus, leurs pouvoirs ne les forçaient plus à se transformer régulièrement et ils ne souffraient plus de métamorphoses incontrôlées.

Sherlock resserra son étreinte sur le cou de John et examina cette apparence nouvelle : une tête semblable à celle de l'aigle au bec noir, yeux ambrés et oreilles pointues recouvertes de duvet fin. Une encolure presque aussi longue que celle d'un cheval, recouverte d'un plumage long et fin, comme la crinière d'un fauve. Un poitrail musclé, deux pattes d'aigles à l'avant, aux serres noires et brillantes, recourbées et acérées. Une paire d'ailes, longues et puissantes, encore un peu humides. Un dos musclé et droit, recouvert de fourrure, sans une trace de graisse. Les pattes arrières d'un fauve, longues et fortes, aux griffes noires à moitié sorties. Une queue longue et fine, comme celle d'un lion au premier abord, même si elle était plus épaisse, avait des plumes à son extrémité.

Le détective sursauta légèrement quand il vit les serres bouger et gratter le sol, causant des trous dans celui-ci. Le griffon secoua la tête et ouvrit les yeux, croisant le regard bleu acier de Sherlock. Le sociopathe était inquiet : il avait sentit, l'espace d'un instant, la vie qui avait tenté de s'échapper de ce corps avant d'y retourner, même s'il ne montrait rien. L'animal amena ses longues pattes sous lui et se redressa, les ailes pendantes et la tête basse. Ses flancs étaient couverts de transpiration et il haletait. Pas besoin d'utiliser toute sa science pour comprendre : John n'était pas encore remis de sa métamorphose. Le moment avait vraiment été mal choisi pour la faire : l'idéal aurait été à l'appartement, dans ses bras, loin de Moriarty et de sa menace. Ici, il devait réfléchir à un moyen de les sortir de là, sans trop de dégâts si possible. Une idée commençait à germer : son John était grand sous cette forme, faisant un mètre 70 au garrot, et vu la possible envergure de ses ailes, c'était largement faisable. Il passa la main dans les plumes couleur sable et blanches qui recouvraient l'encolure et chercha un moyen de mettre ce plan en pratique.

« N'essaye même pas. Intervint Jim qui tremblait légèrement malgré le fait qu'il soit armé. Si tu utilises ton animal de compagnie pour m'attaquer, je le tue. »

John releva la tête pour toiser cet humain de petite taille et bien trop sûr de lui. Okay, il avait un 9mm. Les balles pouvaient autant le blesser que s'il était sous son apparence humaine. Mais ce n'était pas trop gênant pour lui, surtout avec une masse musculaire bien plus imposante que celle du criminel-consultant : un coup de patte et l'humain ferait un superbe vol plané. Il allait même le lui montrer...

Sans prévenir, il bondit sur Moriarty, coinçant son cou entre les serres d'une patte et bloquant la main armée de l'autre, et poussa son terrible cri. L'ennemi n'en menait pas large face à cet animal légendaire, dont les ailes pendaient encore au sol. Le bec avait saisi l'arme pour l'arracher de la main sans douceur et la jeta sur le côté avant de se rabattre sur le cou bien exposé de l'homme.

« John ! »

Sherlock avait bondit sur son cou : il ne fallait pas le tuer ! Du moins, pas sous cette forme ! C'était pour ça qu'il le retenait à chaque attaque trop dangereuse, car il se doutait que rendre un criminel avec une tête arrachée ou avec le corps lacéré serait difficile à justifier à l'inspecteur Lestrade. Ce genre de choses passaient peut être à l'armée, mais certainement pas à Londres. Son ami protesta en secouant la tête et son encolure, soulevant le détective par la même occasion lors d'un mouvement un peu brutal. C'était beaucoup moins simple que de maîtriser un tigre... Il sauta alors pour attraper la tête qu'il garda serrée contre sa poitrine. Le griffon protesta, voulut se cabrer et recula pour s'écarter de l'homme qui le bloquait ainsi, relâchant par la même occasion Moriarty qui n'en crût pas sa chance, et qui en profita pour ramper jusqu'à son arme.

« John, d'habitude tu ne râles pas quand je te tiens de cette façon, ou alors moins que çà. »

Le militaire réussit à se dégager de l'étreinte et poussa un cri rageur contre Sherlock.

« Tu es colère parce que je t'ai empêché de le blesser. »

Nouveau cri, et la longue queue battit l'air. C'était ça.

« Je sais que ça ne te plaît pas mais après je dois justifier pourquoi on ramène des criminels en mauvais état. Comment trouver une bonne excuse si tu lui arraches la tête ? »

John ne répondit pas, mais il continuait de le fusiller du regard. Il fixa un instant un point derrière le détective puis d'un coup de patte, le poussa sur le côté pour se mettre devant lui en gonflant ses plumes.

« Oh ? Fit semblant de s'émouvoir Jim. Tu protèges ton maître ? Comme c'est touchant.

-Sscchhrêêêêêê ! »

Si personne ne le comprenait clairement, la menace était tout de même très facile à deviner. Mais John ne voulait pas attaquer, il reculait doucement, poussant un peu son colocataire de ses pattes arrières pour qu'il fasse de même. Deux mains se posèrent alors sur sa croupe et prirent appui dessus pour hisser le reste du corps sur son dos et ensuite tenir les longues plumes souples du cou. Maintenant qu'il était chargé, il pouvait passer à l'action. Ses ailes se mouvèrent d'elles-même, se repliant contre son corps, et il se mit à charger le criminel en poussant un piaillement rageur. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul qui permit au griffon de prendre l'arme dans le bec pour l'arracher une nouvelle fois de sa main et de le bousculer d'un coup d'épaule. D'un bond pas encore bien maîtrisé, il franchit la barrière et tomba dans le vide.

Ça par contre, Sherlock ne l'avait pas prévu. Et il ne tenait pas à effectuer un plongeon dans la Tamise.

« John ! Tu as des ailes ! Il faudrait t'en servir ! »

Le griffon poussa un cri de frayeur et étendit ses ailes. Il n'arrivait pas à bien maîtriser son corps et tout essayer sur le terrain était vraiment dangereux. Le détective ferma les yeux pour se préparer à l'impact de l'eau et resserra son étreinte sur le cou de John qui cherchait des yeux comment il pourrait se redresser et qui, dans un effort désespéré, cambra son dos, faisant remonter sa longue queue avec les plumes à l'extrémité.

Seules ses griffes touchèrent la surface de l'eau et il en fut très content : il avait au moins trouvé le gouvernail. Il réussit à prendre un peu d'altitude et garda ses ailes étendues pour planer au-dessus du fleuve. L'étreinte sur son cou se desserra légèrement et il sentit bouger sur son dos. Sherlock devait sans doute chercher une position plus confortable que celle couchée de tout son long sur le dos de l'animal.

En effet, il essayait de s'asseoir à califourchon sans faire de plongeon dans l'eau sombre. Il s'accrocha un peu mieux aux plumes et se redressa lentement, comme un cavalier sur son cheval, avant de se raccrocher fermement à l'encolure, l'entourant presque de ses bras. Il volait ! Il volait littéralement ! C'était... indescriptible. Il avait peur d'un côté, mais de l'autre c'était vraiment génial. Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux et sur son visage, secouait les pans de son manteau qui s'étendait sur le dos de John. Ses mains s'étaient enfoncées dans les longues plumes fines et souples, et il sentait les muscles en mouvement de son ami entre ses jambes. Moriarty devait bien rager en haut de Tower Bridge...

« Allez John. Bats des ailes ! »

Le griffon tourna légèrement la tête vers lui puis bougea ses immenses ailes. Le battement n'était pas parfait, mais il les souleva en créant des ondes à la surface de l'eau et ils prirent un peu d'altitude. Sherlock aurait aimé faire le tour de Londres et voir la capitale de très haut, mais John fatiguait : utiliser ses ailes était plus compliqué sous cette forme qu'avec celle d'un oiseau. Il se remit à planer dès qu'il put et se contenta de voleter jusqu'à Baker Sreet pour y faire un atterrissage plutôt mal réussi, n'ayant pas réussi à se redresser à temps pour ralentir et se poser en douceur. Le détective réussit à s'extraire de sous les ailes et l'aida à se relever en le tenant par le cou. Immédiatement, le médecin voulut prendre une apparence plus discrète et se concentra pour prendre celle d'un léopard, beaucoup plus petite que celle du griffon. Il se retint de crier lorsque les ailes rentrèrent en lui et tomba à nouveau lorsqu'il eut fini. Tremblant, il se mit sur ses quatre pattes et entra à la suite du détective en miaulant un remerciement. Immédiatement, le brun lui ferma la gueule d'une main et lui fit signe d'être silencieux. Ils montèrent les marches sans faire trop de bruit pour retourner dans le salon.

John se dirigea vers sa chambre avec pour objectif de dormir une nuit complète voire plus pour récupérer de cette soirée. Une main l'attrapa par la queue et il se retourna lentement pour voir Sherlock, sans son manteau ni son écharpe, qui s'était penché sur lui pour le retenir. Allons bon, qu'avait-il fait cette fois ?

Il fut entraîné vers le canapé où son ami s'assit confortablement et l'invita à le rejoindre en montrant la place restante de la main. De toute évidence, il attendait qu'il monte et se mette contre lui pour passer une partie de la nuit ensemble. Programme non intéressant pour ce soir : John voulait vraiment dormir ! Et puis rester contre son colocataire alors que celui portait, légèrement mais assez pour qu'il le sente, l'odeur de Moriarty, c'était un risque pour lui de ne plus contrôler ses instincts : il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de le revendiquer.

« Allez John. »

Non, pas la peine d'insister, il ne céderait pas... Tant qu'il ne croiserait le regard de chien battu avec la moue enfantine que Sherlock était parfaitement capable de faire lorsqu'il désirait quelque chose venant de sa part.

« John... »

Ne pas le regarder, ne pas le regarder, ne pas le regarder...

« Joohnnn... »

Il y tenait tant à ce qu'il vienne ? Ne savait-il pas que l'odeur d'un rival pouvait le mettre en rogne à cause de la jalousie, surtout sous forme féline ?

« Viens. »

Non.

« Allez... »

Arg : le regard de chien battu ! L'arme ultime ! Non, ne pas céder ! Ne pas céder... Trop tard !

Mais il fit savoir d'un miaulement rempli de mauvaise fois qu'il ne venait QUE parce qu'il l'avait décidé, et non parce qu'on le lui avait demandé. Ce qui amusa le détective qui ouvrit ses bras pour l'attirer bien contre lui.

Sherlock pensait qu'il devait se faire pardonner pour ne pas avoir su prévoir la stabilisation des capacités de John. Le fait d'être allé voir Moriarty lui semblait normal (mais pas du point de vue du blond), mais le fait d'avoir négligé cet événement unique le rendait un peu mal à l'aise. Il sentit le nez du fauve le renifler attentivement en grondant. Qu'est ce qui le gênait ? Pourquoi John semblait vouloir retirer sa chemise ? Elle ne lui plaisait pas ? Okay, c'était une nouvelle chemise que son frère lui avait offert... Okay, elle n'était pas violette, ni noire, ni blanche, mais bleue marine. Allait-il devoir l'enlever ? Apparemment oui, car il tirait dessus avec ses crocs. Vaudrait peut être mieux l'enlever...

Note : pour l'apparence de John sous sa forme de Griffon, je me suis inspirée de ceux que l'on peut voir dans les films « les chroniques de Narnia ». Prenez-en un, mettez-lui une couleur sable avec un peu de blanc sur les plumes et vous aurez John. ^^

Allez, à la prochaine !


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

Sherlock déboutonna rapidement la chemise et la retira pour la laisser tomber par terre, sous le grondement discret de John, toujours sous son apparence de léopard. Ce dernier le toucha de son nez froid et renifla son cou, faisant frissonner le brun. Son souffle était chaud, ses moustaches chatouillaient sa peau sensible, et la fourrure douce glissait entre ses doigts.

Le médecin cherchait la moindre odeur du criminel-consultant sur le corps du détective. Oubliée la fatigue, il avait plus important à faire : prouver que Sherlock lui appartenait. Sa langue râpeuse passa doucement le long de son cou, provoquant des soupirs. Il devait vraiment être sensible, celui-là... Les doigts de Sherlock s'étaient resserrés sur ses épaules et il semblait apprécier le traitement. Il descendit vers ses clavicules, reniflant toujours et léchant la peau d'albâtre. Il avisa un endroit sur l'épaule où aucun vaisseau sanguin important ne passait à cet endroit et où sa marque serait visible pour les rivaux potentiels. Il choisit la jonction entre l'épaule gauche et le cou, et planta ses crocs dedans, évitant de lui causer des hémorragies.

« John ! Gémit le détective en poussant pour le forcer à s'éloigner. Tu me fais mal ! »

Aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient rentrés, les crocs se retirèrent et la langue passa dessus pour apaiser la douleur. Mais la marque de morsure était là et resterait sans doute un moment. Seules quelques gouttes de sang coulaient de la blessure, il avait bien choisi l'endroit. Il attendit d'être sûr que son colocataire soit un peu plus détendu avant de vouloir se retirer et partir, mais deux mains l'empêchèrent de bouger.

« Reprend ton apparence humaine John... »

C'était un ordre, comme d'habitude. Sherlock était autoritaire de nature, John le savait depuis longtemps. Mais sa façon de le prononcer en ce moment-même tenait plus de la supplication tellement la voix était gémissante. Il ne pourrait qu'obéir à ses ordres. Lentement, il reprit sa forme normale et fut surpris par l'assaut de son colocataire. Ce dernier lui avait limite sauté au cou et lui avait rendu la morsure. Ses mains avaient envahi le corps du militaire qui se tendit. Ses longs doigts fins caressaient son dos et il l'attirait contre lui dans une étreinte que même un soldat entraîné comme lui aurait du mal à défaire. Le blond grogna quand il sentit les dents sur son cou, laissant une belle marque rouge. Le voilà marqué pour au moins deux jours... Le détective pensait-il bien faire en mordant John au cou comme lui l'avait fait ? Il fallait avouer que le médecin ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction. Le marquage définissait quelqu'un comme étant sa propriété. Donc Sherlock était à John, tous seraient au courant à partir de maintenant. Et John était à Sherlock. Son esprit pouvait accepter cette marque. Jamais le détective ne se soumettrait totalement à lui, et c'était mieux comme cela. De cette façon, ils étaient presque sur un pied d'égalité, le « presque » incluant le fait que le brun pouvait pratiquement faire ce qu'il voulait du blond. Surtout en ce moment où il semblait projeter un contact plus sportif qu'un simple câlin dans le canapé. Ne pouvait-il pas faire un effort et prendre en compte le fait que le blond soit épuisé de sa stabilisation ?

« John... »

Apparemment non. Le militaire réfléchit rapidement, même si les mains qui parcouraient son corps ne l'aidaient vraiment pas. Il voulait dormir, mais Sherlock n'était pas de cet avis et comptait bien soulager la tension qu'il ressentait contre son bas-ventre. Heureusement que le détective portait toujours son pantalon : cela le refrénait un peu et le fait d'être agrippé pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe lui donnait un petit avantage.

« Je suis fatigué Sherlock, Soupira-t-il en voulant s'extraire de l'étreinte solide qui le piégeait.

-Tu m'as mordu, rétorqua le brun en plantant son regard hypnotique dans le sien. J'exige avoir droit à une compensation. »

Manquait plus que ça...

« Je te signale que tu m'as également mordu au cou.

-Mais pas aussi fort que toi. Et puis c'est de ta faute : c'est toi qui a commencé à m'exciter. »

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il cherche à avoir raison ?

« John, je te lâcherai pas même si je doit passer tout le restant de la nuit et la journée qui suivra dans cette position. »

Il en était parfaitement capable en plus...

S'il ne faisait que le tenir, John pourrait sans problème dormir contre lui. Le seul hic serait qu'il risquerait d'avoir froid dans cette absence de tenue, sauf s'il prenait l'apparence d'un félin. Mais tiendrait-il toute la nuit et la journée si son partenaire continuait ses attentions ? Pas sûr...

Il fondit alors sur son colocataire et lui dévora le cou, le faisant brusquement haleter. Il voulait une compensation ? Il allait l'avoir sa compensation. Et John pourrait dormir après. Ses mains habiles parcoururent le corps mince et musclé et dénouèrent la ceinture avant de retirer le pantalon qu'il fit glisser jusqu'au sol. Il restait le sous-vêtement à enlever et il ne tarda pas à rejoindre son confrère de tissus. Une de ses mains descendit vers sa virilité tandis que l'autre s'occupait de son torse. Sherlock se tenait fermement à ses épaules, respirant bruyamment. Les mains de John étaient incroyables ! Il savait exactement où les poser et comment les déplacer pour lui arracher des soupirs.

_Savoure bien,_ pensa le militaire en descendant plus bas. _Parce que j'ai pas l'intention de continuer pour ce soir. _

Sa langue et ses lèvres parcoururent le torse, jouèrent un moment avec les mamelons tandis que les mains le maintenait sur le canapé. Ensuite il passa à ses abdominaux qui frémirent sous les caresses. Et enfin, au grand soulagement du sociopathe, prit sa virilité dans sa bouche.

Le brun ne put retenir le gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Et ce fut le premier d'une longue série. Bon sang, comment faisait John pour lui procurer autant de plaisir ? Il sentait son cerveau se déconnecter et voulut l'arrêter avant qu'une nouvelle vague le prenne et annihile sa volonté.

« John ! »

Quoi ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait ? Il l'avait sa compensation. Bon sang ce que les humains normaux étaient compliqués des fois... Les génies encore plus que les autres. Les humains thérianthropes ne faisaient pas autant de cérémonie. Leur instincts étaient plus forts, ce qui réglait bien souvent les problèmes entre eux. Un souci dans la hiérarchie ? Les rivaux s'affrontaient entre eux jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux se soumette. Une hésitation entre deux solutions ? Ils agissaient selon ce que leur instinct disait de faire. Leur raison était toujours présente, aussi développée que les gens non-changeurs. La seule différence résidait dans le fait qu'ils écoutaient plus leurs instincts que leur raison.

Il ignora les suppliques et continua en faisant jouer sa langue. Il entendit son partenaire pousser des petits cris et insista jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente se tendre et se relâcher dans un râle. Il se redressa alors en se léchant les lèvres et remonta vers le cou de Sherlock pour l'aider à redescendre en douceur. Il était fatigué mais son instinct l'interdisait de laisser son colocataire tout seul tant qu'il ne serait pas totalement remis. Les deux longues jambes du détective s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et il se sentit pris au piège : il était coincé contre le corps d'albâtre et dans une position qui ne lui permettrait pas de garder le contrôle de lui-même aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitait.

« John... »

Putain ! Cette voix était hypnotique et n'arrangeait vraiment rien ! Sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment, il se retrouva sur le dos, avec son partenaire au-dessus de lui. Ce dernier avait profité du fait qu'il s'occupe à nouveau de son cou pour le bloquer entre ses jambes et inverser leur position. Ses mains finirent maintenues contre le tissu sombre : il était totalement à sa merci.

« Sherlock. Commença-t-il d'un ton plutôt perplexe. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

L'interpellé sourit mystérieusement et mit ses doigts contre ses lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas assez, John. »

L'enfoiré : il s'était encore débrouillé pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait... Mais maintenant, il était trop tard, le militaire ne réussirait jamais à se défaire de cette étreinte, même s'il ne voulait pas tellement quitter le radiateur ambulant qui lui servait de colocataire. Colocataire qui profita de son indécision pour insister avec ses doigts.

« John.

-Sherlock, sais-tu au moins ce que tu fais ? Râla le médecin, un peu inquiet pour la suite.

-Je n'ai peut être pas la pratique mais je connais au moins la théorie. »

John se demanda s'il devait s'en alarmer ou non... La main libre du détective se balada sur son torse, le faisant prendre une grande inspiration : il était toujours aussi sensible aux caresses prodiguées par Sherlock. Pourtant, il y avait le droit presque à chaque fois qu'il prenait une forme féline, il aurait dû s'y habituer... Mais non. Il accepta tout de même les doigts qui lui étaient présentés et les suça de façon à faire presque craquer le brun qui dût user de tout son self-control pour ne pas le prendre sur le champ. Il retira rapidement ses doigts et le prépara sommairement : tant pis pour la douceur, de toute façon elle n'avait pas été prévue au programme...

« Sherlock ! Va doucement ! »

Il venait d'entrer en lui et poussait, centimètre par centimètre. John s'était agrippé à ses épaules et lui enfonçait ses ongles dans la peau, une larme coulant sur la joue. Il était entièrement crispé et peinait à se détendre. Le détective s'arrêta un moment et tenta de le distraire en mordillant son cou et redessinant sa mâchoire. Lorsque le blond sembla s'habituer à l'intrusion, il débuta des mouvements de va-et-vient, allant toujours plus profondément.

« John, si tu savais depuis quand je voulais faire ça...

-Tu... Voulais ? Aah !

-Je voulais... et je le veux toujours. »

Il avait amplifié ses gestes, faisant crier et grogner son amant, frappant le point sensible presque à chaque coup. Il sentait les ongles du médecin griffer son dos, traçant des sillons écarlates sur leur chemin.

« Plus... Sherlock ! Plus vite ! »

Il céda à sa supplique et sentit qu'il atteignait le point de non-retour. Il abaissa alors sa main pour le caresser en rythme avec ses mouvements de bassin. John se mit à trembler et se relâcha enfin dans la main du sociopathe qui continua à bouger. C'en devenait une véritable torture pour le changeur qui retrouvait dans un état de pression proche de la délivrance à nouveau mais sans pouvoir relâcher la tension. Des larmes de plaisir inondaient ses joues et il avait l'impression de crier à s'en briser les corde vocales. Sherlock aussi laissait entendre sa voix et devenait de plus en plus frénétique et sauvage. Enfin, il se libéra dans un cri alors que John jouissait pour la seconde fois en poussant un grognement bestial.

Les deux hommes restèrent de longues minutes l'un contre l'autre à reprendre leur souffle, puis le militaire se leva doucement pour prendre une douche, aussitôt suivi par le détective qui se laissa nettoyer par les bons soins du plus vieux sous le jet d'eau chaude. Ce moment de tendresse leur fit beaucoup de bien et les apaisa. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle de bain, Sherlock entraîna John vers sa chambre et s'allongea sur un côté du lit tout en tapotant l'autre de sa main pour l'inviter à le rejoindre, et il ne fut pas déçu.

Le blond s'était couché à ses côtés et s'était rapidement endormi, rattrapé par tous les événements de la soirée. Le brun se mit contre lui et l'entoura de ses bras, gardant sa tête enfouie dans son cou. Il resta un instant à le veiller puis se redressa lentement pour quitter la pièce et revenir ensuite avec son portable. Comme prévu, Moriarty lui avait envoyé un message :

_« Johny-boy est peut être un thérianthrope stable mais tu ne pourras jamais réussir à t'échapper à chaque fois. »_

Il sourit puis répondit tout en se rallongeant auprès de John :

_« J'y arriverai toujours, car j'ai quelque chose que tu ne possèdes pas. »_

_« Un cœur ? C'est la pire des faiblesse d'un homme. Ce n'est pas avec un cœur que tu me vaincras ! »_

Moriarty avait malheureusement raison : le cœur était une faiblesse. Il rabattit les couvertures sur lui et reprit son portable non sans jeter un regard à son John endormi. Il avait bien plus qu'un cœur.

_« Je sais, mais j'ai beaucoup mieux : un griffon. :-) »_

Sur ses mots, il se rapprocha de son médecin et l'attira à lui dans une forte étreinte pour s'endormir à son tour, bien décidé à le garder pour lui et de ne le laisser à personne d'autre.

Quand à Moriarty, il n'osa pas répondre, se rappelant de la frousse bleue qu'il avait eu quand le griffon en question s'était jeté sur lui avec la ferme intention de le tuer. Peut être qu'il devrait se faire oublier un moment, le temps de se remettre de ses émotions ainsi que de se trouver un assistant aussi fidèle que Johny-boy envers Sherlock.

…

Il allait avoir du travail pour trouver une perle aussi rare... Mais durant ce temps, nos deux colocataires préférés étaient sûr d'être tranquilles. Et ils ne s'en préoccupèrent pas pour autant, préférant faire une nuit à peu près complète et calme.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : épilogue

_3 mois plus tard : _

Un homme courait au loin dans la lande, distançant de plus en plus le détective dont les 4 jours d'enquête sans manger ni dormir commençaient à se faire sentir. Retenant un cri rageur, il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle : pourquoi John n'était pas là quand il avait besoin de lui ?

Son colocataire/assistant/compagnon ne l'avait pas suivi ce matin car il souhaitait approfondir une piste dans le village. Dommage car il en avait bien besoin en ce moment. Il allait se détourner et s'avouer vaincu quand une ombre fondit sur lui et le souleva dans les airs.

« John ! »

Un cri d'aigle, mais plus grave et plus puissant, lui répondit et il regarda autour de lui pour constater la présence de serres noires qui tenaient ses épaules ainsi que ses bras, et les pattes de lion qui tenaient ses jambes. Il était suspendu dans les airs, à une dizaine de mètres du sol, et se déplaçait à une vitesse qui lui aurait mieux convenue s'il avait été SUR le dos de John et non pas dans cette position. Il n'eut pas le temps de formuler une demande de transport plus confortable car le griffon perdit un peu d'altitude et se rapprocha du fugitif en se redressant légèrement. Sherlock connaissait cette attitude : c'était soit pour atterrir, soit pour lancer quelque chose...

Non ! Il n'allait quand même pas...

« John... »

Il n'était très rassuré, là.

Le militaire piailla discrètement, effectua un looping presque sur place pour prendre un peu d'élan, et lâcha son fardeau.

« JOHN ! »

Sherlock percuta l'homme qu'il poursuivait et les deux finirent au sol, tandis que le changeur reprenait rapidement de l'altitude et s'éloignait à toute vitesse.

Une droite et un appel plus tard, le criminel fut livré à la police locale et le détective fut raccompagné au village où John l'attendait, sous son apparence normale et tranquillement assis au comptoir du bar avec un thé qui infusait.

« Alors cette enquête ? Demanda le blond innocemment.

-Résolue. La poursuite a été incroyablement facile, le tueur a été déconcentré par un rapace qui a voulu défendre son territoire. Je n'avais plus qu'à le cueillir. »

John se mit à rire et tendit le thé à Sherlock :

« Tiens : il est sucré. Il t'aidera à te remettre d'aplomb. »

Le brun sourit doucement et accepta la boisson avec reconnaissance. Il pourrait toujours se venger plus tard du lancer dont il avait été victime, en attendant la priorité était de reprendre un peu de forces avant de rentrer à Londres. Un message de Mycroft le surprit :

_« Magnifique lancer. Penses-tu pouvoir apprendre à voler ? MH »_

Le grand frère se moquait de lui visiblement... La réponse fut rapide :

_« Occupe-toi plutôt de ton régime. SH »_

Un sourire sadique vint sur ses lèvres :

« John.

-Sherlock ?

-Est-ce que tu arriverais à soulever Mycroft sous ta forme de griffon ?

-Je pense que oui, pourquoi ?

-Comme ça... »

_« N'y pense même pas ! MH »_

_« Trop tard. SH »_

John ne sut jamais la raison de ce sourire qui ne quitta pas Sherlock de la soirée.

FIN.

Note: Et voilà! C'est la fin (j'ai horreur des grandes histoires, sauf si je ne les écris pas ^^'). Il y aura sans doute une suite (elle est en cours d'écriture et se passera entre le chapitre 9 et l'épilogue).

Allez, à la prochaine ! Et merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire ! :)


End file.
